Destruction
by corinnedanielle
Summary: "If you succeed, then perhaps Asgard will find reason to forgive you. If you fail... I promise you that your punishment will not be as merciful as death." *Sequel to Creation*
1. Chapter 1

_**This is the sequel to Creation, so if you have not yet read that, go read it first!**_

_**Other than that, enjoy and review!**_

* * *

The galaxy above Asgard is shimmering with mourning.

Thousands of stars, all bright in colour, seem to sparkle with less brilliance than I remember. Perhaps they sense the despair surrounding me.

Below the terrace that I stand on, the Æsir hold lanterns on the long stone dock; Balder is to receive a boat funeral on the largest ship in the realm for remembrance of his once golden life - God of Beauty and Purity to the Midgardians so long ago. The Aesir weep and they talk about Balder—the most beautiful, the most gentle, the most wise of them all apart from Odin and Thor. "He was much loved by all the realms," I hear someone hum below the balcony, "He was admired greatly. A glorious man."

The royal guards - the Einherjar - are adorned in their usual gold armour. Flames on long torches cast an eerie glow across all their faces. I look beside me. The distant flames seem to accentuate the gaunt features of the god standing next to me.

"Loki," I say, placing a hand on his arm. "You must go. They are waiting for Odin."

On cue, his body transforms with a green sheen and suddenly I'm looking into a ghostly face of the dead All Father. I nod. "Go."

My creator moves away, motions sleek and nimble in the old man's figure. For the first time I wonder where the real Odin is. Where his body lies rotting. As soon as the thought enters my mind I shake it away - I've no time for such terrible thoughts.

Loki moves swiftly down the steps and to the waters edge, wordlessly. I follow close behind, moving in beside Sif. Her stature is strong and tall - fitting for a Goddess of War. The goddess's face is firm as she eyes the giant ship. I know what she's thinking:

No one here will be strong enough to roll it out to sea.

Glancing around me, I soak in the majesty of my surroundings. The ambiance is overwhelming. Solemn faces look past me and to the ship as Balder's body is placed onto the boat. He is draped in cloth and surrounded by bouquets of Lavender, to represent admiration and beauty, and White Calla Lilies for his magnificence and purity. Hah. His _purity. _I recall the swift motion of his hand striking me across the cheek only days before, and have to bite my tongue. Truly, he was a rough man. Though I cannot lie, he did not deserve to be killed.

As the body is lowered into the ship, we all wait and hold our breath. Loki stands at the front, Odin's image giving him powerful authority. Then he bangs his staff against the dock before the men attempt to move it into the water.

"No."

He lowers his eyes, catching mine for just a second. Then Loki pulls his gaze back up to the crowd.

"None here posses the strength to move the ship onto the water - which is why I have requested help from the giantess Hyrrokkin. From Jotunheim."

Murmurs ripple throughout Asgard.

"She is a danger," A voice calls out. I recognize Volstagg. His big red beard even more red against the light of the torches.

"She is of enemy blood!" Another voice cries.

"She is sent here to help at Odin's bidding," Sif insists. Though the doubt in her voice is not hard to miss. Their voices drown out, overtaken by a sudden groan. I turn and see the bifrost spinning. It moans as it picks up speed. Then a blast of white light appears, and the giantess emerges from the golden sphere. My held breath swells in my chest.

"Lo - Odin. Are you sure of this?"

The unpatched eye swivels down to me from Loki's place at the top. "Auzreha, you always doubt me."

I see Sif's forehead crease at our words. Her gaze moves up and down me as she scrutinizes me, but her attention is pulled away quickly as the female Jotun crawls across the rainbow bridge. I shoot Sif a snarl as she turns away. I don't like her.

Hyrrokkin is big. Like, talk about the great blue whale much. Her weight trembles the ground so much I'm afraid the bridge is going to shatter. She sits upon a fierce white animal, with claws that are razor sharp and teeth that look like they're the size of my hands. I take a cautious step back. The reins on the beast wriggle and writhe, hissing and hooting. _Snakes. _The reins are _living snakes._

I step closer to my creator, voice low so no one else hears. "What is that thing and why is she here."

"That, dear Auz, is the giantess and her wolf."

"I'm not blind, Loki. Why did you bring them here? To Asgard."

"You know very well why. My reasoning was given in the speech."

I shake my head. "Is that all? Is that the truth? No tricks?"

Loki smirks. "No tricks."

The Æsir huddle together as the colossal Jotun approaches, not in fear but in strength, for they know they stand stronger as one. The men who were attempting to push the ship back away and give her room. Hyrrokkin snorts, her ruby eyes searching the crowd until they land upon 'Odin.' He gives her a nod and stretches his voice across the people.

"Behold, the giantess of Jotunheim. She has come to do a duty for us that no man is strong enough to do - roll the great ship out to sea. See that this will be the start of a new companionship between our realms. Hyrrokkin, may I present to you: Asgard, and it's loss of a great man."

Only I notice the curl of his lips on the last two words.

Slow and steady, Hyrrokkin slides off her beast and lands surprisingly graceful. Her head tilts up as she looks on the ship and Balder's dead body. I wonder what Loki said to persuade this creature to come.

Large hands outreached, Hyrrokkin's fingers push the ship from it's post where it sails in between the two docks, elegant and handsome. Soft hums of approval vacillate around me. The water folds and ripples under the boat. Though her gesture is so violent it conceives a single spark. The flare is so small that at first, I mistake it for just another lantern amongst the mourners. Then Sif draws in a sharp breath.

"Oi!" Someone shouts.

The fire builds and coils around the bouquets of flowers so suddenly, leaving them shriveled and dark like Hyrrokkin's face. Shocked exclamations ring out, though the boat does not stop moving. Flexuous flames hiss and pop, devouring the funeral ship. Mass confusion spreads like butter across Asgard. Loki's eyes widen, then narrow. He pushes his way through the crowd towards the giantess. Near the bridge, the white beast begins roaring and snarling at the sight of the fire.

"I will crack her skull," a voice growls behind me as the ship begins to crumble. Whipping around, I see the blonde man with the funny beard - the one who assisted the escape from Asgard only last week. He lunges forward as Sif holds him back.

"Easy, Fandral." The goddess warns. "You alone cannot defeat her."

A distant snarl sends shivers up my bones. It takes all of my will to force my head to turn and stare at the Jotun wolf as it stalks closer to where we stand, snapping at women and children. Suddenly a swarm of guards rush at the howling beast, swiping it with blades and bashing it with clubs. Sif and the others join in. And leave me alone.

I stumble back, lost and completely overwhelmed in the chaos. My feet, still bare, slip on the wet ground and I tumble. A cry slips involuntarily from me. I see the shining tower of the palace, mocking me with it's peaceful appearance. I frantically look around, trying to find Loki in the midst of all the commotion.

Sauntering, Loki stalks up the female Jotun near the rainbow bridge, too far away for me to see his expression. I stand carefully, wiping my throbbing hands on my dress. Nervous, angry vibes pulse in the air as the royal guards manage to salvage Balder's body from the wreckage.

"What have you done?"

Loki's booming voice trembles with force through the All Father's body as his staff knocks against the ground and vibrates across the land. It is strange, hearing him speak in the old king's voice. _His father's voice. _Though I would never dare say that to Loki unless I craved the sting of his hand.

Hyrrokkin strokes her animal, calming it's angry bellows and glancing down scornfully. All of Asgard halts, suspense growing. Every one of us wait for her answer. There is none.

"All Jotun are the same," Volstagg huffs in the silence. "No respect."

"That is no way to flatter your new king." Says Hyrrokkin, lashing a serpent.

Sif's head tilts dubiously, her hand gripping her sword "We know not what you speak of."

The giantess's head whips to Loki, brow knitting together in surprise. Her scarlet pupils gleam. "They do not know? My, what a turn of events."

Sif turns slowly to Odin's figure as Loki moves away from Hyrrokkin. He edges closer to where I stand, though the fierce woman holds her stare. "What are you not telling us, my king?"

Loki does not reply to Sif. A memory flashes in my mind; Sif's sword at Loki's throat. Her vow to kill him if he betrayed them. The gleam in her eyes. And Loki's mischievous laugh.

Dread boils in my stomach.

"You are dismissed from your duties here," Loki commands to Hyrrokkin, ignoring the hesitant looks from the people. "You have done enough here. Heimdall will see that you return to your realm." A hint of a threat quivers in his tone.

The sapphire giant straddles her beast dipping her head as she rasps, "As you wish Loki."

"Loki?" Voices echo. Faces stare at Odin's image in disbelief.

_Shit._

The royal guard shift positions, arming their weapons at Loki; still concealed in Odin's form. Sif's eyes widen, her lips hanging half open. Quietly, I move past bodies, attempting to reach him. Across the confusion, the unpatched eye of Odin meets mine. Hyrrokkin stalls her departure.

"Is this true?" Sif breathes.

Not breaking my gaze, Loki's emerald eyes form through the All Father's blue ones, stripping the illusion away. He grins devilishly.

"I am your new king." It's like time pauses. "Kneel, and accept this new era!"

Horrified gasps reverberate among the crowd. Anguished cries ring out. And me? I can feel the terror spiraling around my neck and squeezing out every last bit of oxygen in my lungs.

"What have you done?" I cry.

He's exposed himself. Ruined everything.

My voice draws the attention of the guards. Loki uses their momentary distraction to multiply himself - suddenly myriad Loki's surround the land. I can't see the real one anymore. One forms right behind me, gripping my shoulders. The shivering touch of metal presses against my neck. I freeze.

"Release her!" Sif demands as she charges in our direction. Multiple tall, pale, green eyed and dark haired bodies swarm through the crowd and cause a new bout of chaos. I'm not sure who the real Loki is anymore. There's too many of him. Though the firm press of the blade on my skin feels pretty real.

Sif draws her sword. "Where is Odin?"

The Loki holding me just laughs, the sound sickly sweet and dripping with ridicule.

"Please," I look up at the Loki, unsure if he's an illusion or not. "Don't do this."

"I swore I would kill you if you ever betrayed Thor," Sif challenges. "And I will not hesitate."

"Neither will I," Loki drawls.

I feel the metal dig into my throat. Hear the slice of my flesh. See the scarlet that cascades down my front. All I can taste is metallic fluid in my mouth as I crumple onto the ground. My head spins and vision blurs. I'm dimly aware of Sif and the guards striking at the many Loki's. Everything is red. Bright, burning, flashing red. Red in my eyes. Red in my mouth. In my teeth. In my fingers.

Red. Red. Red.

Blood red.

Then I'm roughly pulled to my feet, causing me to sputter crimson specks all around. I bring a hand to my neck; the warm liquid gushes out rapidly and stains my fingers. I cough and choke on my own blood.

How could he do this to me?

My body slumps, weak and dying.

"Don't be so dramatic," A balmy voice hisses in my ear as I'm dragged along. The sarcastic voice and familiar harsh grip spark my attention. Pulling me into focus.

"Loki?"

He rolls his eyes, waving his hand across my bloody body. Immediately I'm wiped clean of the wound, the pain gone. Healed. I gape, stunned.

"How?"

"Will you never comprehend magic?"

"So... you didn't..." My voice trails off as I glance behind us to where Sif lunges at the Loki who slit my throat - her weapon merely passes through him before he vanishes in a green glow.

It was all an illusion.

I barely have time to breathe a sigh of relief before my creator pushes me forward.

Nobody seems to notice as Loki and I race away - there are so many of him that I guess one more does not affect anything. Loki leads me towards the bifrost. The giantess is no longer there. I crane my neck as I run and see her and the beast viciously fending off the Æsir. The golden city is overtaken by pandemonium. Just like that I realize the depth of our situation:

The Æsir will not stop until Loki is dead.

"Quick, Auzreha!" Loki snaps. "We must hurry."

"Where will we go?" I cry.

"To Midgard."

So I follow. Because I am his creation, and that is what I do.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Note: I am basing this fanfic off of the Norse apocolypse 'Ragnarok.' So certain events, like in the previous chapter when Hyrrokkin lights Balder's ship on fire, are actually derived from the mythology. However, I will be altering some of it in oder to mold it into this story. That is all!**_

* * *

Energy.

That's what I feel under the soles of my feet as I step onto the kaleidoscopic bridge. I swear it's humming underneath me, thriving and pulsing. The feeling is riveting as I sprint, until I notice that I'm running alone - Loki is no longer beside me. Halting suddenly, I turn behind and see the trickster riding upon one of the black steeds usually ridden by the Einherjar. His eyes squint as he stares ahead and his dark hair is blown back. The animal races forward fast: straight for me. Panic rises inside of me and I am hardly able to step aside at the last moment as it flies by. Only, then I am hauled up by the arm. I feel my shoulder unhinge with a nauseating pop as my feet lift off the ground. There is no time to focus on the pain shooting through my shoulder because I'm suddenly being rapidly tossed around on the back of the horse. I hear Loki growl in frustration in front of me.

I grasp Loki's back, wrapping my arms around his thin form as I struggle to actually _stay_ _on_ the animal and not fall off. Though I'm incapable of holding back the heat that rushes into my cheeks at the feel of his torso so close to me. My body bounces against the horse in an unsteady fashion, not rhythmically like Loki.

Angry shouts from behind capture my attention.

"They're following us!"

Loki's head turns the slightest bit, and his eyes narrow. The steed runs faster. My grip against Loki tightens in growing fear. Then his left hand shoots out and releases three green blasts at our pursuers. They fall off their horses - one man even slides off the rainbow bridge and into the roaring abyss below. My eyes widen, a small intake of breath slipping through my lips.

Ahead of me the golden observatory nears. A dark skinned man accessorized with a full gold suit stands in front it. As we near, I see both of his hands are gripped firmly on a sword. And his eyes seem to be the strangest colour.

Loki slides off the panting horse and helps me down. The sudden land on solid ground jolts my shoulder, making it ache even more. I cradle my shoulder as Loki saunters forward, flashing his trademark smirk.

"Open the bifrost, Heimdall."

The man - Heimdall - does not blink. Loki's lip twitches.

"Send us to Midgard you fool! Or shall I do it by myself?"

Heimdall turns his head so nonchalantly that a shiver rolls down my spine. The distant cries of the Æsir can be heard behind me as Hyrrokkin and her wolf continue to fight. The guardian looks at me with his caramel eyes but says to Loki in a deep, rumbling voice, "It is my duty to be loyal only to my king."

"Your king is dead," Loki hisses, leaning forward. Heimdall turns back to him. "I am the rightful king now and you will do as I command. Unless you wish to be relieved of your duties and cast out of Asgard."

Something flashes in Heimdall's eyes. A memory? At his silence Loki chuckles devilishly.

"Doesn't this look familiar, oh Heimdall? Do you not recall what transpired the last time we stood together here? Do you wish to feel a cloak of ice around your pathetic waste of a body once more?"

"Do not test me, Loki." Heimdall warns.

My throbbing arm causes me to shake as I wait helplessly beside the two, tears burning on the tips of my eyelashes. I notice Loki's fingers changing, altering in colour. Growing... blue. Confused, I look up at him. He's grinning now - amused and incredibly annoyed. He moves forward and Heimdall thrusts the sword forward.

The motion is all too familiar that I scream - overtaken by a flashback from Svartalfheim, Loki's dying face burning a hole in my mind. However, the sword clatters against the bridge and a cascade of ice spreads across the guardian's body. Freezing him in place. And Loki, he is not lying on the ground or bleeding profusely from a wound in his chest. He's perfectly fine. Apart from the fact that his once pale skin is now a lustrous blue with eyes that mimic Hyrrokkin's. I can hardly breathe at the sight.

His ruby orbs flick towards me and then suddenly I'm staring into the all too familiar emerald ones. Finally I inhale, though my breath is shaky.

"W-what was that?"

"There's no time," He replies, pushing past me and marching into the sphere with Heimdall's sword in hand. I glance one last time at the gatekeeper's sculpture before following.

The interior of the bifrost observatory is vast and grand. Large circles line the walls, decked with intricate patterns. My sharp breaths and Loki's determined puffs echo around the room. I stumble into the area, my throbbing shoulder splitting my focus so I'm not exactly aware of everything. But I'm focused enough to see Loki strut to the center and hold the sword up.

"To the side, Auzreha," He orders me. I move slowly to where he points - in front of one of the glowing circles. Then he plunges the sword downwards and in response, glowing streaks flash upwards, spreading around the vault with lightning-like energy and momentarily blinding me. The floor trembles. The walls spin. The bifrost groans once more. Then Loki comes to my side, grabbing my arm. (My good one, thankfully.)

"Prepare yourself," He says. And then both his arms grip me as a bright light opens up before us. I suck in a breath.

It's as if my intestines are pulled forward, and my body doesn't follow for several seconds. Those moments in between make me want to vomit. Then my body catches up and we're bursting through a mixture of power, light, and colours. The sensation is like nothing I've ever experienced. Pulling and pushing, energy surges all around me. Through the cracks in the light I can make out the stars, still glistening. My bones quake and insides tremble against the pressure of the blast. I'm vaguely aware of Loki still holding me tight and pulling me close. I seek comfort in his touch, knowing that he will not let me go.

We fall hard and heavily on a dusty terrain, with long grasses blowing in the night's wind. There are box shaped buildings down the road. I collapse at the unexpected landing, my shoulder jerking and releasing a new shoot of pain. I grind my teeth together and squeeze my eyes closed, willing the threat of tears to leave. Loki's hands slide off of me and I feel him stand.

"Where are we?" I ask as I open my eyes. The air here is different. Thicker. And there are less stars in the sky. The moon is smaller - not as glorious. My earlier adrenaline rush has disappeared, leaving me huffing on the ground.

"Midgard. I have sent us to Thor."

I look around. "It appears as though he is not here."

Loki growls. "He will come."

Casually, he sits back down amidst the grasses. The shadows of the moon sailing across his pale cheekbones remind me of the sapphire skin he wore back at the bifrost... the red eyes that glistened so menacingly...

_Frost Giant._

I have always known he was one of them: a beast of Jotunheim. Taken at birth by Odin himself and raised as an Asgardian. Though seeing him change into a Jotun with my own eyes was startling. Somehow, frightening. And it scares me that I am scared of him.  
I shiver; the memories he had once shown me of when he learned his true heritage surfacing to my mind. I remember the glassy tears on the edges of his young eyes when he learned the truth and I sigh.

Is there any chance that Loki fears himself too?

After all, he had discovered that _was _the very thing he had been taught to hate.

"What are you thinking of?"

Loki's question brings me back to reality. I blink myself out of the stupor.

"Nothing."

He hums. "You cannot deceive a master of deceit."

I sigh, adjusting my shoulder to a more comfortable position. I wince at the motions, whimpering. My shoulder has swollen.

"That is the second time you have sighed in a mere matter of seconds, Auz." His gaze flicks to where I cradle my arm. "Are you injured?"

"Yes."

"Where, exactly?"

"My shoulder," I say. "It popped when you yanked me on to that animal."

Loki's eyebrows raise in defense. "You're saying this is _my _fault? You're blaming me?"

I hesitate, feeling a smirk pull at my lips. "Well, when you say it that way... yes. It's _all your fault._"

"I beg your pardon," he teases with a mischievous glint in his eyes. "I am your _king. _You have nerve to speak me that way."

I laugh. "A king who hurts woman. I suppose one cannot get much lower than that."

"Oh, my Auz," Loki drawls, "I am already at the bottom." He reaches towards me and places both hands on my arm.

"This may hurt," he warns.

With a sickening crunch the bone falls back in place. It aches for only a moment or two longer, and then fades to a dull throb. Though rolling my shoulder around, I note that my muscles are still incredibly sore. It will take weeks to heal.

"Thank you," I murmur, grazing my lips across his cheek. He leans back, eyes drifting over me.

A soft rumble emerges from the distance, followed by two circles of light. Loki and I rise, curious as a peculiar machine screeches down the road. It slows to a sudden stop, still humming.

"What is that thing?'"

"Do I look like a Midgardian to you?" Loki snaps. Then he sighs. "That, my dear, is Thor."

Four shadows step out of the odd mechanism, moving quickly through through the grass towards us. The brawny build of Thor is immediately recognizable, but the three figures behind him are not. Though I've question that one of the females is Jane.

"Who goes there?" Thor's voice booms. "Why has Heimdall sent you?"

I look to Loki, who hasn't moved. Thor continues to speak.

"Odin knows of my request to stay on Midgard and - Loki? Loki..."

Thor's face appears out of the shadows as he approaches - it is unusually pale. Like he's seen a ghost.

Loki flashes that mocking grin of his. "Greetings, brother."


	3. Chapter 3

_**I am awfully sorry for the gap between updates - I recently started my new classes this week and things have been pretty busy. Until I figure out a routine, expect updates to be once a week. **_

_**If you have any questions about this fanfic, or even about me in general, ask away:) And I **_**_donno about you guys, but I am absolutely stoked about the news that Thor 3 will, in fact, be happening! Okay.. onto the story. _**

* * *

"Loki," Thor says again, this time wrapping his arms around the God of Mischief in a tight, brotherly embrace. His voice is unusually soft and quiet for such a strong man. Loki tenses at Thor's touch, and I tense at Loki's reaction. Jane halts as soon as she lays eyes on him. She appears exactly as I remember her: fragile and scatterbrained. I find myself still wanting to befriend her, though I stay concealed in the grasses.

The other two figures come out of the shadows as well; one a female and the other a man. They hold hands. Jane continues to stare in disbelief at Loki.

"What is he doing here!" She exclaims. "He died! He's supposed to be dead."

Thor ignores her, lost in this striking revelation of his brother's resurrection. It seems as though peculiar things are discovered in the murky obscurity of the night.

"Brother," Thor says with a sigh, gripping Loki's shoulders with both hands and searching his face. "How?"

Loki only displays an imperious smirk, saying nothing. Thor steps away and falters at his silence. His piercing gaze drops to the ground as his mind works over this discovery. My heart is pounding in my chest like a caged animal; I can only imagine how the elder God must be feeling. I myself had been angry when I learned of Loki's false death. Slowly, Thor's face shifts from it's previous expression of delight.

"I grieved for you. Yet all this time..." He looks up, angry. "You never cease to deceive us, Loki. Why!"

"It was better this way," says Loki. His thin stature is such a contrast to Thor's bulky body, and the night's shadows do him no justice. I stand, awkward, beside Loki, though my body is mostly shielded from view due to the long grasses - nobody has noticed me. Yet. Key word: _yet._

"Hey," The female behind Jane pips up. "You're Thor's brother right? That New York stunt was pretty impressive - didn't know it only took one scrawny man with a kick ass mullet to bring together all those beefy superheroes."

Jane rolls her eyes. "Darcy, quiet. Ian, keep her quiet."

"I'm just saying," Darcy mumbles, hands going up in surrender. Thor casts a look back at the odd girl before turning back to cold green eyes. His voice is strained.

"Does father know of your return?"

Loki's thin lips twitch, making my throat constrict.

_Please, _I think. _Do not say anything that you will regret. For both our sakes._

"Father is dead," Loki replies rather simply.

Thor pauses, and I swear my heart skips a beat. Remembrance of his impulsive actions and irascible temper makes me wish to sneak away right now. His blue eyes narrow into slits as he retorts, "You have claimed this tale before. Give me reason as to why I should believe you now, Silvertongue."

"Because, _Odinson," _Loki hisses and leans forward, hands folded casually behind his back. "It was my hands that his blood stained red."

Jane gasps, a hand flying to her chest in disbelief. Darcy and the other guy look at each other with eyes wide - half in shock and half in confusion.

Thor's hammer drops limply to the ground with a hair-rising thump.

* * *

All Loki saw was a blur of red as the elder brother rushed at him, slamming into his body with thunderous force. Loki's head is thrust against the ground, the grasses providing no cushion as the weight of Thor falls upon him. They skid yards away from the others, leaving a trail of dust.

"Tell me you are lying," Thor growls.

"That I cannot do."

"Then you are no longer my brother."

Loki laughs, the sound surprisingly brutal to himself when he says, "I never was."

Though apart of him tears inside, as much as he hates to acknowledge it. Hates to admit that the thought of Thor shunning him felt like his heart was being split in two. Even if they were never brothers by blood, Loki would always have a bond with the son of Odin. After all, they were raised together, weren't they? As memories pour into his mind he spits on the ground. _Sentiment. _

Thor releases a roar, striking Loki against the cheekbone with a large fist. The impact rattles throughout his bones - he feels it reverberate deep inside. His skin tightens at the blow, stinging. There will certainly be a bruise there tomorrow. Though as soon as the effect wears off Loki balls his own fists, sneering and blasting Thor with a stream of green light.

His magic had improved, and he was _more_ than willing to give an example.

Thor flies back into the crops as the beam hits him square in the chest, landing on his side. Loki uses his brother's brief disorientation to scramble back on his feet and stalk forward. He is not aware of the horrified looks of the others as he slips out his dagger and snarls. His chest cavity swells with too much adrenaline as Thor stands back up, panting.

The piercing blue eyes dart back up him for just a second before Loki is shoved again. Though this time he is ready - Thor runs right through him as Loki materializes another ten feet away.

"Will you ever not fall for that, you pompous bastard!"

Thor seethes. "Your spite is unworthy of your Asgardian half."

"Do not be a fool," Loki jeers at the oaf in front of him, resentment beginning to boil as he spins the dagger in his fingers. "My Asgardian half was only ever a lie!"

His last word is a desperate cry as he releases another blast from his free hand. Of course, Thor dodges it, races forward, and swings another punch. Loki can only be grateful that Thor had the sense to leave Mjölnir out of this fight - the silver hammer forged with incredible might had always been a unfair weapon. Though the strength in Thor's arm is still incredibly painful, not that Loki would ever admit it.

"I warned you," Thor growls. There is a cold, icy glint in his eyes. "In the cell. I swore to kill you if you ever betrayed me and not only have you betrayed me now, but all of Asgard. Mother too."

As Thor swings a second punch, Loki arches back, watching the muscular arm pass by. Immediately he straightens back up and uses the momentum to grip Thor's neck and throw him to the ground. Thor is back on his feet in seconds and narrowly misses Loki's swipe with the dagger. The oaf lunges at him.

Driven with a bitter anger, Loki pushes his dagger in Thor's shoulder as Thor collides with him, jerking it to the side to ensure that it does damage to the muscle before ripping it back out. Thor cries out, voice gravelly as he brings a hand to his wound. Scarlet liquid protruding through his fingers.

Loki swings again but his attempt is deflected as a thick boot comes in contact with his stomach and digs into his intestines. He coughs, winded. Firm hands grip his abdomen and he's lifted off the ground. Loki watches the ground nearing him rapidly as he is thrown onto the ground like a bug. The motion is extremely familiar to him - it was on the philanthropist's tower when Thor had last tossed him like this. Only this time there is no edge for him to roll off of and escape.

"Face it," bellows Loki as he rises, legs shaking slightly from his fall. "The end of Odin's reign was past due! One of us had to claim the throne, and your priorities are blinded by mortal love." He lets emerald light dance around his fingers, mocking the elder God. Loki watches with sadistic content as Thor suddenly deflates.

"Enough of your games, Loki." Thor's voice is tiresome.

Loki raises an eyebrow. When will Thor comprehend that that request was pointless?

"Is this a surrender?" He asks, cocking his head.

Thor steps away, "I have told you before. Surrender is not in my nature."

"No," Loki croons. "I suppose it isn't."

"But honour is," says Thor. "And I once thought you had regained honour yourself when you sacrificed yourself in Svartalfheim. Though that proved to be only a lie."

Loki leans back, recalling that time only days before when Thor had spoken about him to the illusion of Odin in the throne room. Thor continues,

"Before I've lost all faith in your desolated soul, is there anything you wish to confess or will you continue to dwell in this pit of deceit? Have I lost my brother forever?"

Loki clenches his jaw as Thor's sapphire eyes glisten with depleting hope and he draws a breath in. That was the billion dollar question: was there anything good left in Loki? Even he did not know the answer. He upturns a hand, watching as he allows the coloured skin to spread in his palm. Could a Frost Giant be worthy, or would he be eternally cursed? Bitterly, he clenches his fist and sends the blue skin away. Behind Thor's shoulder, he catches the four silhouettes in the distance and suddenly the answer is clear as day.

_She _was the only good left in him. _Auz._

He exhales slowly. "If confession shall do me any good, than I must take blame for Balder's death and therefore the start of Ragnarok."

Thor's eyes grow wide and furious.

"But," Loki adds quickly. "There is a piece of me - a pure one - that still lives. I promise."

"Where?" Thor raged. "I see no sign of it here."

"It does not reside in me, but in her. Auzreha."

Thor's head tilts, brows knitting together suspiciously. Loki's chest tights as Thor asks simply: "Who?"

* * *

As soon as Thor charges at Loki I gasp, exposing myself to the mortals that are left with me. They jump at the sight of me, startled. Panicked, I cast a glance at the two brawling brothers yards away.

"Who the hell are you?" The mortal called Darcy asks with her nose scrunched. I balk, just as shocked as they are. I mean, I knew I'd have to face them eventually. I just never thought about what I'd say when I actually did.

Jane peers at me, moving forward slowly. "Are you from Asgard?"

I nod. "Yes."

"Oh, a girl alien!" Exclaims Darcy. She extends a finger. "Can I touch it?"

I recoil at movement, glaring. "Do not touch me, mortal!"

She sulks at my remark.

A flash of light catches all of our attention and I can make out Thor's figure falling from the impact of the blast. Jane takes a few steps forward, then thinks better of it and stands with big eyes at the scene. We are silent for only a moment before she whips back around to me.

"Tell me, how is Loki alive? I saw him die... I was there. I watched it all."

"He never... he faked it. I was deceived as well."

Jane's chocolate gaze falls to the ground, and I can see the gears turning in her head. "What's your name," She questions.

"Auz," I say. "Auzreha." Suddenly I'm very aware of my torn dress and barefeet.

In the distance one of the brothers roar. Loki is thrown to the ground with a thud that rumbles the ground beneath my feet. I stagger, whimpering his name. "Loki."

I know the chances of Thor granting mercy on Loki are slim.

Jane turns to her friends. "We have to do something. Last time Loki visited Earth it took five superheroes to defeat him." She paces back and forth. Then, "Ian. Call Erik for me, okay?"

"Sure," The male human says, pulling something out of his pocket.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea," Darcy says. "Erik and Mullet Man are not a good combo. Unless we want him to go bananas again - then it's a great idea!"

Suddenly a whoosh of wind blows my hair back, my dress framing my shivering body as the air blows against it. The brothers are back - each in one piece, surprisingly. Thor strides over to me, boots landing heavily with each step.

"You. Auzreha."

My bones tremble inside of me.

"You were the one from the palace who came to me before I left," He states. I nod. "Why are you allied with Loki?"

At this question I cannot help but glance at my creator. His jade coloured eyes are unreadable. Clearly he has not told Thor the truth about me - if anything besides my name. I swallow. "I have my reasons."

Thor's nostrils flare. "You should be killed now for assisting a fugitive. Yet I will grant you both _one _chance to redeem yourself, if you choose to accept."

Loki's eyes slither from me to the firm faced God. "What do you propose?"

There's a pause. One that thickens the air around us and seems to steal all oxygen from my reach. Then Thor says coldly, "Travel to Hel and beg her to return Balder's soul to end the coming of Ragnarok. If you succeed, then perhaps Asgard will find reason to forgive you. If you fail... I promise you that your punishment will not be as merciful as death."

This command rolls off of his tongue and coils around my throat. Beside me, Loki does not blink. I step beside him and focus on the heat radiating off of his sweaty body as he rasps,

"We accept."


	4. Chapter 4

_**Happy Valentines Day everyone! xoxo**_

* * *

"How exactly do you plan on retrieving Balder's soul?"

Loki casts a sly look at me as we trudge through the Midgardian crops behind Thor and the others, towards the engraving in the ground that the Bifrost had left upon our arrival.

"Simply by asking her."

"You mean Hel?"

He huffs. "Who else?"

The crops are surprisingly soft on my calloused feet and suddenly, I notice that I am the only one present who is not wearing shoes. Even the mortals wear a form of shoe on their feet. It is strange, that the females here are not dressed in gowns but in trousers that resemble a man's attire. My eyes drop to my own robes: long, dark, and silky, for the mourning of Balder's funeral that had been so rudely disrupted.

"Where will we find her? Hel, I mean."

Loki sighs, the sound so vexed that if I were to taste it, it would taste sour. After looking up at the sky and then down to the ground he says, "She resides in the Realm of the Dead, the lowest of the worlds and most ruthless. The journey there will not be easy."

The hairs on my arms rise. I open my mouth to ask more but I see Loki's jaw clenched tight and think otherwise. His whole stature is tense and stiff. Thor keeps well away from him and I wonder: what happened during that brotherly brawl in the field?

Loki and I wait patiently as Jane and her companions study the markings in the dirt. Honestly, it seems pointless to me. Though to Jane, evidently it is everything. My mind struggles against boredom as she babbles on about things beyond my comprehension, and the throbbing pain in my shoulder begins to arise again, limiting my movements for that arm. I rub it subconsciously. Suddenly, Thor stops and grips Jane's wrist. Darcy rolls her eyes exaggeratingly.

"What now?" She whines.

"The Bifrost," Thor murmurs. He whips around to Loki. "They are coming for you."

Jane taps a bulky square ornament in her hands, soft beeps coming widely from it. My creator's emerald orbs turn nervously upwards, licking his lips. Then an impish look rolls across his features, sinking into the lines surrounding his smirk.

"How delightful. The more the merrier."

Thor snorts. "Enough of your sarcasm. If you do not own up to your faults then expect no forgiveness."

A bright, white light interrupts their bickering as it fills the air in front of us so swiftly that I'm blinded, forced back by the intensity of the energy. Bringing a hand up doesn't work to shield my eyes from the light. It cascades from the stars, blazing and brilliant. Marvelous.

So _this _is what the Bifrost looks like from the outside.

In seconds it's over. Four figures crouch in the new, fresh imprint next to the previous one. Beside me, Loki takes a step back - so slight that no one else notices it. But I do. I inch in close to him, unsure if it's for his sake or mine, and bite my lips. My fingers graze his. The swell of my lungs is suffocating as I take a deep breath, the dust in the air falling back to the earth.

All at once, one of the figures is against Loki, reaching a jagged sword to his throat and pressing it into his neck.

"Loki," Sif hisses. She steps closer, pushing the threat deeper into the soft spot under his chin. "I could slice your throat right now."

"But you won't," Loki mocks. She raises an eyebrow.

"Why?"

Thor steps into her view. "Because I will not allow it."

Immediately Sif retreats, sheathing her sword and dipping her head in surprise. Her perfectly trimmed eyebrows are narrowed.

"Thor. Forgive me. I did not see you there."

The other three men behind her dip their heads as well. One of them I do not recognize; he has dark hair and and slanted features. The other two I identify right away as Volstagg and Fandral. Thor nods to Sif.

"I do not judge your actions - I would have done the same." He turns to the Warriors Three and exclaims loudly, "Hogun! I was not aware you had returned from Vanaheim!"

The new guy, Hogun, smiles gravely. "Dangers have called me back." His eyes move from Thor to Loki, and then down to me. I notice the shine of a silver dagger grasped in his fingers. I gulp.

Volstagg huffs. "Dangers? More like an impending doom."

Loki exchanges a look with me before saying, "Truly, I meant no harm upon Asgard or it's people. I only wished to let it prosper under the reign of a new king."

"How dumb do you think we are?" Sif spits. "Asgard has been marred by your cunning scheme to bring Hyrrokkin to the funeral. The soldiers were barely able to send her back after you so _graciously_ gave Heimdall a break from his duty."

At this, Thor's electric blue eyes widen and he turns to his brother. "Again? Surely, you did not."

Loki smirks. Thor exhales, squeezing the handle of Mjölnir while the other Aesir glare continuously at me and Loki. Under the weight of their dissecting gazes, my shoulder only aches more. Though I do not risk to touch it. Not with the look Sif gives me.

"My friends," Thor finally says. "I understand your anxiety, but Loki has agreed to do all he can to bring Balder's soul back from Hel. And he understands that if he fails, there will be no escape from the crimes he has committed."

Volstagg narrows his bushy eyebrows, and Sif purses her lips.

"Certainly you do not trust him? I mean, he's evil." Fandral says, stroking his funny beard.

Jane opens her mouth, looking the slightest bit awkward. "Well, he played a big part in defeating Malektih..."

"While committing treason in the process," Adds Volstagg.

"I don't think he's that bad," Darcy says with a tilt of her head. "Just a bit funny looking, that's all. You know, sort of scrawny and pale."

"He is unworthy of second chances," Hogun growls.

"I am standing right here," Loki drawls, pacing forward and leaving me behind. His raven-like hair blends perfectly with the surrounding night, giving the illusion that his body is melting upwards into the sky. Without the support of his body beside mine I want to shrink away into nothing.

"I do not like being talked about like I am not present." He snaps. "And if trust is such a big deal, then one of you should just travel with me. That way you can be certain I do not _betray you_." He sneers the last bit at Sif, who tenses in response. Thor hums, brows knitting together.

"That, brother, is an interesting suggestion." Thor turns to the others. "Who is willing to travel with Loki and... and..." He looks at me blankly.

"Auz," I squeak.

"Right!" The god exclaims. "With Loki and Auz."

Silence. That's the answer he receives. Then Jane steps forward.

"I'll do it. I mean, why not? Someone's gotta do it. And plus, I've already been injected with some evil alien force, been pursued by some evil alien elf, and seen his evil alien ship attempt to destroy my world and yours, this can't be much more dangerous. And anyways, it will provide me with more opportunities to study the depth of the realms."

"Jane, I admire your bravery, but this is no task for you to manage on your own.."

She blows a childish raspberry at Thor's protest, exasperatingly saying, "Then come with me."

Thor hesitates, and through my peripheral vision I catch Loki's expression twist as the elder god slowly nods.

"Alright," He surrenders. "It is settled, then. Jane and I will accompany Loki and Auzreha."

I notice Sif's fingers whiten around the hilt of her sword, eyeing me up. I hold her gaze for a moment, doing my best to not crumple against the density of her dark eyes. Then I turn away and face Loki, searching his green eyes for some sort of assurance. He gives me none.

* * *

The whirling, swirling sensation of the Bifrost is no less brilliant as we are shot back to Asgard. Thor had insisted that we return to the realm for preparations for our journey. I am not exactly eager to go back, and I can tell Loki isn't either from the way he keeps his jaw clenched and shoulders pulled back when we appear in the Observatory. Heimdall stands in the center, and at the sight of Loki and me, he growls.

"Easy, Heimdall," Thor warns. "They are with me." He grips Loki's wrist, binding them together with silver handcuffs and shoves him forward. Loki raises two surprised eyebrows and Thor just murmurs, "This is the only way Asgard will allow you to return. For now."

I'm grabbed from behind by firm female hands, my own wrists being clasped together as Sif pushes me forward. Her sharp actions sting my shoulder, shooting pain down my arm. At this rate, it's gonna take way longer than anticipated to heal. I bite my cheek to keep from moaning.

"Do not hurt her," Loki snarls at the goddess. "She is already injured."

I gape at his remark. Never had I expected him to express such concern for me. Gratefully, I give him a small smile. Sif loosens her hold on me rather reluctantly.

Exiting the Observatory, the shimmering Asgardian sky coats us in a blanket of hope. Jane gasps as she stares at the sight, and I almost do too.

The once shining city is torn apart on one side, buildings are collapsed and crumbled like they had been squashed by a massive foot. When Sif said that Hyrrokkin had damaged the realm, I didn't know how right she would be. The only thing that stands as a beacon of faith is the palace, and even then it is tarnished and battered.

"Oh what have you done..." I whisper to Loki, wide eyed and in total shock. There is no way the Aesir will forgive us now. He just rolls his eyes, ignoring me.

As we near the palace, the Aesir take notice of us. Some snarl and yell crude things, while others just settle for the hair-rising death glare. Crowds of people accumulate in seconds - thousands of eyes prying at Loki and me with their beady pupils. The hate, anger, and disgust flashes like gems in their eyes. I keep my eyes cast down, rubbing the ache in my shoulder bone and focusing on the pain rather than the disapproving stares. Finally, when we enter the palace, I look up and suck in a deep breath. I wasn't even aware I was holding it.

Thor stops, turning around. "Sif, take Jane and Auzreha to Frigga's chamber to be dressed. I think I can handle Loki by myself." Loki shoots him a sneer.

Frigga's chamber is exactly how I remember it to be. But, I guess it was only a week ago when I was lying on the floor here convulsing.

Sif disappears into a smaller room off to the side. I sit down next to the fountain, Jane does the same. I look at the mortal, studying her and watching the way she ogles over the palace just like I did before. She is the same in every way, yet somehow so different. More real. Perhaps it's because _I _am now real.

"Okay, you really don't have to do that," She laughs, glancing at me with a sheepish grin.

"Do what?"

She laughs again, a short one that sounds like a splash of honey. "Stare at me. I know, I know, it's not normal for a human to be here. But I like it here."

I pause. "Uh, yeah. Right. Sorry."

She lets her hand fall into the water, drawing circles with her fingertips. "It's so different from Earth. More... magical. Like a fairytale, ya know."

I have no idea what she's referring to, but I give her a smile anyways.

Sif emerges from the side room. Two maids follow in behind her, carrying bundles of hand a blue gown to Jane. "Put this on."

Then Sif turns to me, clenching her jaw before instructing me to strip. I do. And I have never felt so exposed in my life. I glance over to Jane, who is being assisted by the two woman. My skin prickles in the cold air. Glancing down, I notice the dark green robes that must be for me. A smile curves at my lips - Loki will be pleased with the colour.

"I said, can you lift your arm?" Sif asks, annoyance flaring. Embarrassed, I do, noting that my handcuffs are now gone. Though I don't lift my arm very far because as soon as I do, my muscles clench, bursting with pain. Just as I bring my arm down Sif grabs it and begins to wrap a stretchy cloth around my shoulder.

"Stay still," She snaps. Then she stops binding my arm, and looks up at me with dangerous, smoky eyes. I gulp.

"I don't know who you are, or who you _think_ you are, but if you think for even a moment that I will not hesitate to kill you, you are wrong. There is something strange about you, and your alliance with Loki has not gone unnoticed. I have sworn to protect this realm and that is what I'll do." She pulls the binding tight, jerking me to the side. "So I advise you to watch your actions. Thor has most graciously given Loki one more chance. If you betray us..."

_You'll kill me, _I think.

"...You will have a fate worse than death."


	5. Chapter 5

It takes us nine days to reach Hel.

We begin the first day of the journey in a dark, gaping valley that swallows our shadows whole. Heimdall wouldn't beam us to Hel herself - we will have to find her on our own. I stare down in the valley, unable to see anything at all and suddenly feeling very afraid. Beside me, Jane pulls her navy shawl around her shoulders, shuddering. My bandaged arm is tight, yet comfortable in it's bindings, and my new attire is loose and light, but somehow it keeps me warm in this barren land. There are metal arm guards around my forearms, a small breastplate under my first layer of robes, and I am supplied with two daggers - just in case. I feel like some sort of warrior goddess dressed like this. I kinda like it. I left my curls down too, falling past my chest like a mini waterfall. I prefer them that way.

All at once we are lit up by the soft glow of a green light hovering above Loki's palm, and the valley becomes just a little bit more visible. Thor, cloaked in the jade light, stares ahead with more determination than I think he really feels. Ahead, looming cliffs and towering rocks greet us with crooked smiles, the shadows on their back snickering at our ignorance.

"Let's get moving," he rumbles.

"Will you ever teach me your magic?" I ask Loki as we start to make our way into the unknown. Loki's mouth curls up in a mocking grin.

"Magic is not just something you learn."

"Well, I wanna. Please?"

Loki's eyes slink over my body. "Perhaps."

Obviously he isn't in the mood for 'talking', so I leave him be and keep my mouth shut, focusing on the duty we have yet to compete.

The shadowy terrain proves to be an exhausting road. It's dark and arid, visibility is difficult, and mounds of large stone block our way. Loki's dim glow does does not stop my clumsy feet. Constantly, I stumble, my gown catching on rocks and slipping underneath my feet with each step. And the ground, well let's just say it's not at all the softest to land on. Luckily Jane slips a few times as well, taking some of the embarrassment away from me. In the distance, I can hear the faint cries of a creature. Something dire. Something ominous.

"Could you be a little less conspicuous?" Loki utters, glancing behind and to the side.

"Oh," I snort. "Let's put you in a multi layer dress and see how well _you_ can move."

Loki's eyes sparkle. "I'd rather not."

The image of Loki dressed in a lavish gown - and maybe even with heels - on brings a smile to my face. I giggle. "Mmm, I think we should. Hey, Thor..."

"No, no," Loki protests, "This is not -"

Thor cuts him off with a fleeting look that is colder than his words. "A woman's gown seems fitting for such a childlike fool. Perhaps I'll send word back to Asgard so they can have it ready for your return."

Though his words are slightly humorous, no one laughs. The sharp sapphire of his irises are too icy and hostile for any sort of laughter. Jane falls again. He helps her up with eyes suddenly kind and warm. "Careful, my love," He murmurs.

Loki rolls his eyes and saunters forward, leaving us behind his quick pace. I have no clue how long we travel for, but my feet soon begin to ache and my back grows sore. All I want to do is sit down. Maybe even eat something.

Eventually we come to a large river. The violent churning of it roars in my ears like a lion, baring it's ghostly teeth and snarling. Nervous, I back away from the edge and let Thor have a look. He frowns.

"There must be a bridge. How else do the fallen cross it?"

"Uh, well they _are_ dead." Jane says. "I don't think they have to worry passing through it safely so much."

Thor smiles. "You are right." He paces up and down the shore, and then finally exclaims, "We will have to wade through."

"Uh," Loki peers at the rapids.

"Nervous?" I tease.  
"Not at all," He smirks, grabbing my hand and stepping into the water. It's cold, yet Loki's hand is warm and soft. If I fall I will drown. I've never swam before - I don't know how. I squeeze his long fingers, doing my best to steady my weight against the forceful current.

"Slowly," He says. "Hold on to me and whatever you do, _don't let go._"

I nod. Around me, the swirling rapids hiss and lap vigorously at my legs. Evil is in these waters.

Our first step is successful. Loki wavers a bit, but regains his balance quickly, eyeing the opposite shore with sheer determination. The dragging current nags at our bodies, the threat of being pulled under is so real and terrifying. Behind us, Thor carries Jane on his back as he gradually trudges through the waves. Mjölnir is strapped to his belt. I take a deep breath as together, Loki and I take a second step. Again we manage to stay standing. Loki tightens his grip on my hand.

Then our third step.

The black water seeps through my robes and pulls them down, suddenly dragging me under. I gasp, swallowing a mouthful of the thick water as my head is engulfed.

And then I feel it: the gut wrenching realization that I've lost my hold on Loki.

"_Auzreha!" _His voice is airy, distant above the water.

I flail, arms reaching and searching for his hand but all I manage to grab is the eluding current of the river, slipping through my fingers yet pulling me down like a hungry monster. I feel weightless as I'm swept away. I can't tell which way is up or which way is down - yet I keep my arms outreached, hoping that I'll find his hand somewhere in the whirling, twirling chaos.

And then my head breaks through the surface like a firework. I catch a glimpse of Loki running through the river towards me. His green eyes lock onto me. Desperate, my fingers grasp for him. But he's too far away.

"_Loki,"_ My voice croaks.

I manage to suck in a small breath of oxygen before I go under again. This time, I kick my legs. They graze the bottom of the river, and I push up. Another gasping breath before I'm swallowed by the current. Up and down, like a bobbing piece of wood being furiously hauled away. My dress feels like it weighs as much as Mjölnir, dragging me further down with more pressure each second. And the thunder of the current fills my ears. It's deafening.

My head strikes a rock, dizzying me and stealing my sight for some precious moments where I inhale another stream of water. The liquid in my lungs makes me cough, inevitably bringing more water into me. I'm running out of breath quickly. Too quickly. And everything is moving too fast for me to possibly stay focused. I'm spinning, sinking, drowning.

After clawing at the angry current, I finally - and sorrowfully - accept the fact that I will not prevail. This quest was too dangerous for me anyways. Am I not just a pitiful creation forged in the depths of a madman's mind? This was no task for me. Reluctantly, I let the water take me. I accept my death.

Then two massive hands wrap around my shoulders - bringing a stab of pain through my bad one - and hauls me out of the rapids. The firm grip immediately tells me that it is not Loki, but Thor. He places me on the shore, where Jane and Loki rush to my side.

"Are you okay!" The mortal exclaims wildly. I sputter water into her face, coughing and heaving. I can't seem to breath in oxygen quick enough. I shake and quiver, reaching for Loki.

"Move!" Loki growls as he collapses to my side. I vomit next to him.

"Give them space," Thor mutters to Jane, escorting her away. My fingers, trembling, dig into the ground, thankful to be out of that monstrous river. Just hearing it in the distant sends a shiver skittering down my spine. I never want to be in water again.

"Will she be alright?" I hear Jane ask.

"Yes," Comes Thor's deep reply. "She'll be fine."

Loki brings a pale hand to my cheek, brushing my sopping hair out of my eyes and staring into them with worry. Again, his concern for me surprises me.

"You frightened me," He says simply.

"I'm sorry."  
"Do not apologize. It's nice to know that I still feel sometimes."

His words send an ache through my chest, hitting my heart right in the centre. It's my turn to place a hand on his cheek, feeling the hardness of his cheekbones and the smoothness of his cleanly shaven skin. Then he grabs my hand and pushes it off. Removing his cloak, he sits me up and wraps it around my body without saying a word.

A warm, soothing light comes from where Thor and Jane sit by a stone wall.

Fire.

* * *

The flames are ebullient, joyous, and intense. I can feel the heat itching up from my toes and curling around my bones, wrapping my body with a warmth so welcome as I sit next to it. It's the kind of heat that makes you want to fall asleep right then and there. The kind that makes you forget about all the stress, and worry, and _hell _that you've been through and for just a few moments you manage to find that warm sense of comfort that you've been longing for.

I've had enough excitement today anyways. I close my eyes.

His breath is hot on my cheek - hotter than the fire only yards away. It tickles, ruffling my hair and making my eyes flutter open.

"Loki," I whisper, turning to meet his lips.

He is hungry and passionate, yet fragile all the same. Everything that makes my veins itch with longing. Though in mere moments he retreats, turning away like nothing happened. I try not to be disappointed. Instead, I lick my lips, savouring the sharp taste of him that still lingers there.

Yards away, Jane and Thor converse softly with their hands intertwined. A blanket lays across their bodies. I sigh, moving closer to Loki. His head turns my way, eyes giving me that mischievous look that look that I love so much. Resting my head on his shoulder, I run my hand along his arm and feel the skin as I imagine it turning blue like it did yesterday. The memory of his inner beast coming forth is not as startling as I first recalled it to be. A curiosity, flickering like the fire in front of me, surfaces and I find myself wanting to know more.

"Let me see again," I say quietly to Loki. This is a tender topic and I don't want to shatter the beauty of this moment. At first I don't think he'll do it. Not with Thor so close. But after hesitating for a second, Loki let's his arm transform. In awe, I stroke the sapphire of his skin and smile. "Thank you."

Loki conceals the blue again, shutting me out. He faces the fire and does not look at me. There are ghosts in his eyes.

"I'm sorry I couldn't save you. I couldn't get to you in time and it was Thor who did. It wasn't me." Loki whispers suddenly, his voice catching in the soft wind like a vulnerable child.

"I am just glad I'm alive," I say. But as I close my eyes and let the heat of the flames ignite my slumber, I cannot help but wonder: would Loki had been able to save me if Thor was not there?

The answer is frightening.

He could not save me.

* * *

_**Alright, what are your thoughts so far on this sequel! Do tell, I'm just dying to know! What do you guys think is gonna happen next on this quest to find Balder's soul and stop Ragnarok?**_

_**And who else is incredibly excited for Thor 3! I AM:) Unfortunately, it will not be out until spring of 2016, but there's still CA2, Spider Man 2, and Avengers2 to keep us busy! Rumour has it that Ragnarok might be the plot of Thor 3... who knew I was a psychic? ;)**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry again for the long wait. The guilt is killing me.. agh. I hope this chapter makes up for it!**

* * *

"Wake up!"

Loki's violent hiss in my ear freaks me right out, resulting in him having a bright red handprint across his face.

"God!" He hisses again, rubbing the bruise that already starts to form.

"I am _so sorry_!Oh god, I'm _so, so_ sorry," I apologize through a sheepish, yet victorious laugh. I offer a smile and shrug. "Reflexes."

"Right," he mumbles, "reflexes." Then he pulls me to my feet in a frenzy, placing a finger over my lips and silencing me with a sudden shift in mood. I notice his stiff stance and grow suddenly cautious. His pupils are constricted, making his eyes look like two tiny balls of jade gleaming in the darkness.

"Where's Thor and Jane?"

"Silence!" He snaps as he drags me to a large slab of stone. Something is wrong. I can sense it immediately. Last night's fire has been stamped out. Not even coals burn anymore. The loss of heat lures the hungry bite of the cold back, digging it's teeth into my flesh. As I shiver under the shadow of the rock, Loki points a pale finger to his left. Following his direction, I see the faint outline of Thor and the mortal huddled under another rock. Loki has put out his green light. We stand in complete darkness.

"Why are we hiding?" I whisper. I'm honestly so confused, and I have to blink a few times to rid my body of the slumber that still lingers in me. I've lost track of how many nights we've been here in the valley now. The constant dark sky meses with time, though if I were to guess I would say this is our sixth night. Three more nights to go.

Loki gives me a look that sends the boa of fear slithering around my neck, snatching my ability to breathe.

And then I hear it.

The most chilling sound to ever reach my ears.

It's more of a scream then a roar, claiming the darkness as it's own slave as it shrieks with a deep, rumbling voice. The sound is woven with menace and destruction - ready to kill. My blood curdles inside of me as if my veins are screaming themselves. My stomach drops. Heart skips a beat. The little hairs on my arms that I hate so much rise in alarm. Everything in me would rather shrink back away into nothing than find out what beast owns that horrifying cry. I'm pretty sure I just wet myself too. A warm feeling trickles down my legs.

With a woosh that is louder than my pounding heart beat, a shadow rises over the black valley. I didn't think it was possible for this place to get any darker, but it does. The figure groans as it flies overtop, releasing another beastly shriek that shakes the ground. I turn to Loki in fright, and see his own face pale with fear, eyes wider than they've ever been. Is that his body trembling too?

Finally I realize I've forgotten how to breathe, and it takes me a moment to remember before I suck in a shaky breath. I can taste doom in the air. It slinks down my lungs and suffocates me from inside. Paralyzing me. The bellow of the beast echoes in my ears.

I'm pushed forward by Loki. His force shakes me out of the trance, and with renewed focus we run to the next shadowed rock. My feet stumble in the dark, but we make it safely.  
"We must leave quickly," Loki whispers urgently. "And without being seen."

"Seen from what?" I'm almost afraid to know.

"Nidhogg."

On cue, the beast delivers another ghastly cry that rattles my bones.

"What is it?" I ask quietly, terrified that the monster will find us if I speak any louder.

"A winged dragon. He lives within the roots of Yggdrasil, gnawing away at the branches like a mutt. We are close to his territory. Too close."

A dragon. Awesome.

"And when he's not chewing on roots," Loki adds, "He devours the corpses of the dead."

Somewhere in the darkness, the taunting flap of Nidhogg's wings make their announcement, letting us know that he will find us and he will have no mercy. I shudder. Out of the corner of my eye I see two figures scurrying over to us. Thor and Jane. Loki and I begin to inch our way down the valley as monstrous growls rain down on us from the sky. The whole time I silently tell myself that he won't find us, not exactly believing myself.

When all the noise stops, so does my heart.

"Where did Nidhogg go?" There's no leathery flap of his wings. No rumble or scream to let us know of his presence. Just a sudden, eerie silence.

"Don't. Move." Loki breathes into my ear.

I don't. I can hardly breathe, actually. It comes in short, shallow gasps - not quite supplying enough oxygen to my lungs. Each breath I take sounds like a loud, howling wind. I'm almost positive it can be heard from across the valley. Not to mention my sporadic heartbeat...

Suddenly Nidhogg's face appears inches away from ours, reaching out from behind the rock and letting loose a deafening roar. I scream.

His black face is adorned with thick scales, embedded with scars. Atop his head are two devilish horns that branch out like trees, glinting at each edge with the mocking knowledge that they could kill me in a heartbeat. Loki instinctively grabs onto me as rows and rows of malicious teeth sneer at us from a mouth that could swallow us whole. Each tooth is like a dagger. His eyes are two yellow beads that glow without emotion. All beast and no soul.

I am staring into the face of destruction.

We run. Fast. I mean, isn't that the most natural thing to do once a man-eating worm with wings roars in your face?

The heaving mass of flesh and scales uncoils around the rock and lifts off, pursuing us with incredible speed as we sprint. He's hardly visible against the black sky. I don't dare look back - it would waste precious energy. I trip and stumble as we run. But not once do we stop. Though I'm aware of the horrible truth: we can never outrun him.

"Loki!" Thor's voice suddenly cries out. I decide to turn, and I see Thor swinging his hammer wildly as he advances towards Nidhogg. The beast lowers it's altitude, eyeing the red-caped god. Loki falters, narrowing his eyes. He glances at the monster, and then up ahead of us. We both know that attacking Nidhogg is a suicide mission.

His green eyes bore into mine. "Take Jane and run. Don't look back."

"I'm not going without you!" I protest, swinging my head back and forth desperately. I cling to his shirt. "I'm not leaving you again."

"I'm not asking," Loki hisses. "I'm telling you to. We will find you once this creature is dealt with. Now go!" He shoves me forward before I can say anything more and he takes off in Thor's direction. A pitiful whimper slips from my mouth.

_Please,_ I think. _Don't die. _

Jane appears out of no where. Her hair is a mess. She clutches my arm tightly with big eyes. "Come on. Let's go."

I cast one last look back at Loki, and then I follow Jane.

* * *

Loki saunters towards the dragon, rage boiling up and diminishing his fear. It was always rage that got him through the tough moments, and this was just another one that he had to deal with. When he had learned of his parentage, it was rage he turned to. It brought him a sense of control. When Frigga was murdered, again the stroke of rage caressed his heart. As it did with Malekith and Odin. It is no different now.

Ahead, Thor takes flight with Mjölnir extended outward. He lands on Nidhogg heavily and the dragon shrieks, spinning in the air until he finally regains balance. Loki grins, perhaps this would be fun. In an odd, masochistic way.

He clenches his fists and draws his dagger, releasing his favourite illusion - the multiple versions of himself. The memory of the way the Midgardians trembled in fear at the sight of his duplicates flutters through his memory. As Nidhogg turns to stare at Loki with it's beady eyes, he wonders if the dragon is capable of feeling fear.

"You do not smell of the dead," Nidhogg creates the words out of guttural sounds as he dips lower in the sky. His voice is strange and deformed. "You reek of life. I could hear your hearts from miles away."

Thor, gripping onto the monsters spine, hangs tight as Nidhogg zooms toward Loki. To Loki's disappointment, he is unfazed by the many fake bodies. Perhaps a different trick will have to do. The dragon snarls as he rams into Loki, yet passes right through him as the Trickster materializes yards away. Thor lets out a hearty laugh, all too familiar with the trick. Loki smirks, feeling the adrenaline building inside of him each time Nidhogg passes through his facades.

"Too long have I waited to taste living flesh," Nidhogg gurgles, landing on the ground.

Thor flies upwards again, dangling in the air for only moments before he crashes down on the beast's spine. Loki's chest swells with pride at his brother's strength. Nidhogg cries angrily and swipes at the air. Loki feels the giant paw slam into his body, and the sting of his ripping flesh burns his back like a thousand knives. He didn't know a dragon's claws were so sharp. As Loki is tossed to the ground, Auzreha drifts through his thoughts. Her delicate brown eyes lingering in his vision.

He hopes so strongly that she has gotten away.

If Nidhogg finds her... His jaw clenches at the thought.

This dragon must be terminated.

He rises to his feet and brushes his dark hair out of his eyes. Gripping his dagger, he runs and lunges as high as he is capable, thrusting the blade between the scales in the upper thigh. The dragon shrieks again and takes flight. The flap of the leathery wings shoot heavy gusts of winds in Loki's face. The pressure causes him to slip, the dagger slicing down the muscle with Loki's weight. Above him, he his vaguely aware of Thor continuously slamming his hammer down onto the monster. Right now, his main focus is of not falling to his death, because with each second, Nidhogg climbs higher into the sky. And then suddenly he's spinning, twirling, circling round and round. Loki feels his stomach groan, bile rising in his throat.

_Hold on, you fool, _he sneers at himself. Cold blood seeps through his garments and trickles down his back. His muscles scream in pain. He cannot let this break him. He _won't_ let this break him.

Thor needs to know that he is not weak. No longer will he be the younger, weaker one.

He will never be weak.

With reborn energy, he hoists himself up and wedges his fingers between the greasy black scales. Repeatedly, Loki stabs Nidhogg. The dragon's blood splatters against his own face. His is only half conscious of the strangled growls that protrude from his own mouth. It is a good thing that Auz is not here to see him like this.

"Summon the lightning!" Loki yells at Thor.

Thor hollers back through the wind, "There is none to be summoned! Nothing lives in this place but darkness."

Great. Loki grunts and slices at Nidhogg again, who roars in anger and thrashes in the sky. Loki is tossed around like a ragdoll - the memory of that green rage monster flashes in his mind momentarily. That was definitely not a memory he liked to dwell on. If he ever meets that angry bastard again.. well, he is gonna get it.

Without warning, Nidhogg dips low and jerks to the side. Loki cries out as his hands slip from the dagger and suddenly he's freefalling. Weightless. The shadowy dragon grows smaller as he plummets towards the rocky ground. Fear paralyzes Loki. He can't even make a sound as he falls. Two thoughts stick out in his mind, the first being Auz.

He had failed her.

The second thought was of Thor. He would surely only remember Loki's death as a pitiful attempt to regain the honour he had lost.

Loki closes his eyes against the nearing ground. How did he think he could save the world from Ragnarok when he can't even save himself?

His eyes jerk open as a mass of red and blonde collide with him and scoop him up. The ground grows distant and Loki breathes a sigh of relief into Thor's shoulder. Though his brother's hands are rough and not at all gentle.

"Prepare yourself," Commands Thor. "We are going to teach this monster a lesson."

Energy surges within Loki as he slips out his backup dagger, and he bares his teeth. The wind rushing in his face gives him a frightful sense of bravery. The tips of his fingers grow blue, and he's almost sure that his eyes turn into their true bloody colour.

He is ready to destroy.

Thor launches him in one massive throw, and Loki sails towards Nidhogg with incredible speed. Behind him, Thor flies with Mjölnir gripped tight. Together they crash against the dragon, shaking the bones of the beast. Nidhogg bellows, the sound thunderous in Loki's ears. He plunges his blade in the fleshy part of Nidhogg's belly and rips it to the side. Showers of the slick ruby liquid pour down on him as he slides down his body. He relishes in it.

Nidhogg, wounded, beings to flap his wings in an off-rhythm pattern. His neck arches, and his head lowers until it's directly in front of Loki's. In the shiny golden reflection of the creature's eyes, Loki catches a glimpse of himself coated in blood. The sight does not frighten him.

"I will be back for you," The grating voice says. "I will tear you apart piece by piece until you hold your insides in your own hands. And you will enjoy it."

With one massive heave, Nidhogg tosses Loki and Thor off of his backs and shoots of into the darkness. Loki's head collides with the hard ground, dizzying him. The sound of Nidhogg's wings beating with the limp beat fades into the distance. Loki groans. He can feel his torn apart back pooling blood onto the earth around him. Slowly, he peels himself off the ground and lights a green bulb of light in his fingers. Thor stares back at him with a weary face.

"Almost," Loki drawls.

"Almost is not enough," Thor huffs. He still has that angry composure about him ever since the news of Odin. "We needed him dead. He will return for us as soon as he is healed."

Loki rolls his eyes.

"Where are the ladies?" Asks his brother. Loki sheathes his dagger.

"I told them to run."

Thor does not reply. Instead he straps Mjölnir on his belt and begins to walk fast. Loki ambles after him, but his injured back limits his speed.

"You have my thanks," Loki calls after him.

Thor turns, eyes hard. "For what?"

"You saved me. When I was falling."

No words. Only a cold, unblinking stare. Then Thor turns and continues to walk, leaving Loki behind.

* * *

**Dun dun dun.**

**What do you guys think of the tension between Thor and Loki? Will Thor ever forgive Loki for murdering Odin? I'm sure Thor asks himself that ****everyday..  
Do you guys approve of where this story is going? What would you like to see happen! **

**xox**


	7. Chapter 7

_**So this chapter might suck. But the last two chapters were pretty action-filled and I felt that this needed to be a slower paced chapter. Also, this chapter is dedicated to Moongrl088 - her birthday was this past week! Everybody should wish her a happy birthday:) Moongrl088, I'm sorry I never got this up for your actual birthday, but I do hope you'll forgive me ? :3**_

* * *

Jane seems tired. Her eyelids droop and her back hunches, though she still has an air of beauty that I can't help but feel jealous about. She pulls her navy blue shawl around he shoulders and stares ahead with squinting eyes. Her feet drag on the ground, but she makes no complaint. Her strength is admirable. I can see why she stands out from the other humans. She would make a great Aesir... she would make a great Queen. Jane Foster is intelligent, and brave, and beautiful. I think of myself. What am I?

A girl created from a madman's mind. A figment of his imagination brought to life by some odd fluke. Will I in time turn as mad as he is?

The haunting screams of Nidhogg still echo in my ears. They resonate against the shell of my skull - they won't leave me alone. We're too far away now to hear him and the deafening silence only accentuates the danger that Thor and Loki are in. I hope so badly that Loki's alright. Oh please, let him be alright! I bite my lip. The scaly face appears whenever I close my eyes; a burning image against my eyelids. It's not exactly pleasant.

"We should rest," I say. "I'm exhausted, and we don't want to stray too far from the guys."

Jane glances gratefully at me. "Oh, finally! I was waiting for you to say it - I didn't wanna seem like a weakling, you know, me being _human _and all." She gives a small laugh and sinks down. I join her, leaning against the a rock ledge. Jane fishes in the pockets of her robes, pulling out a handful of our rations. She breaks off a piece of the food and I take it thankfully. We chew in silence - our heavy thoughts seem to bind our tongues.

"Tell me of Midgard," I finally say.

"Earth?" Jane asks.

"Um, if that is what you call your realm, then yes."

She thinks for a long moment. "It's chaotic, fragile, and beautiful. And the people are strange. Human life is different than Asgard. I mean, our bodies the same on the outside and stuff but our bone structure and DNA is different. We're more breakable." She plays with the hem of her gown. "There's lots of ocean on Earth," She says quietly. "71% of it is covered in ocean actually, but only 2.5% of the water on Earth is drinkable. And the sky is bright blue and sometimes you can't see the stars at night because of the pollution but when you can it's absolutely breathtaking." She lifts her head up and stares at the shadows that loom above us; as if she's picturing her precious stars. I look up too.

"When I was a kid I would stare at the skies and imagine living up there." She smiles. "I never thought I actually would."

"Who rules your realm?" I ask, genuinely curious about the place she calls home.

"Nobody," Jane laughs through a mouthful of her rations, then she shakes her head. "It's complicated. There's countries, and continents, and presidents, and..." Her voice trails off as gives an exasperated sigh. "It's complicated."

"Alright," I say, disappointed.

"I just..." She shakes her head. "So much has happened within the past two months. Thor returning, Malekith, the Aether, and now this! I don't want to think of Earth when there's so much to discover out here. Imagine what this could mean for science! "

As much as I wish I could share her enthusiasm, I can't. Instead I offer a weak smile and finish the last of my food, staring out into the darkness and straining my ears for any sign of Loki. I close my eyes - maybe turning off one sense will enhance the other.

Still nothing.

A shiver clings to my bones. The silence frightens me. They should be back now, shouldn't they? I squeeze my eyes tighter and I pray that my creator still lives. I picture Loki, his vibrant green eyes, black hair, pale skin, and I imagine him sauntering towards me safe and sound. A desperate hope fills my chest.

"Please be alright," I whisper into the air, so quiet that I doubt Jane even hears. But the sad look she gives me when I open my eyes tells me that she did. Her thin, perfectly trimmed eyebrows scrunch up and her eyes hold oceans of pity. I don't like being pitied.

"I'm scared too," She says. The shadows fold elegantly over Jane's features, and I can just barely see her lips move when she whispers, "I waited for 2 years for him to return. And now that I'm with him again, I'm absolutely terrified he's gonna disappear again."

I let her words sink in, and realize now why she wanted to come on this journey. She will do anything to be with Thor.

"You love him."

She widens her brown eyes at my remark. "Love? No. Maybe." She sighs. "I think so."

I chuckle, "Told you."

Jane tilts her head at me. "And you. You and Loki. At first I thought you were just one of his faithful minions, but then, I pieced things together."

"Is it that obvious!" I gasp, face burning. Thank goodness for the dim light to hide my red cheeks. I recall the way Loki has stuck close to my side this whole time, shielding me from the dangers of this realm. I remember Thor's piercing blue eyes studying me when he first met me. "Does Thor know?"

"I think Thor is too pissed at Loki to think anything right now."

Although I don't exactly understand the Midgardian word she used, I know what she means to say: Thor is furious with his younger brother.

At loss for words, I mumble, "He didn't mean to."

Jane snorts. "Right. Just like he didn't _mean _to unleash thousands of aliens into New York last year."

I look at the ground, knowing full well that she is right. I can't see my legs, that's how dark it is. I wonder if it's as dark as this in Loki's soul.

"Loki's just lost," I say. "And confused. All his life he's been fed lies and I don't think he knows how to deal with his emotions, so he just takes it out on everyone else. There's a good man in there. Somewhere."

Jane is quiet for a moment. I hear her sigh. "Maybe you're right. Maybe you can convince Thor. But looking at past events, I think it's gonna take a lot."

Smoothing out my knotted curls, I shrug. Then I realize she probably can't see, so I quickly say, "I'm willing to do whatever it takes to show the realms that there is hope for Loki."

* * *

_I'm walking through a tunnel. The darkness is luminous, a frightful obscurity all around me. I can feel the rocky walls all around me, and as I drag my up the rock I feel the ceiling only inches above me. The air is thick and heavy - it smells of vomit and urine and I have to suppress a gag. And then I hear a dragon's roar. Bile rises in my throat; I thought we'd escaped Nidhogg!_

_Squinting, I see a light in the distance. Instincts running wild, I race towards it and only stumble on my dress once. When I near, I distinctly see the golden hue of Asgard shining. _

_ Safety._

_Just the thought of it sends elation soaring through my veins. Finally I can be out of this horrid valley and out of danger. Up ahead I can see the silhouettes of Jane and Thor standing hand in hand. They look so happy together. And I know that Loki must be where they are._

_ Nidhogg's shrieks give my legs the energy to run faster and faster, but to my confusion the end of the tunnel does not get any closer. If anything, it's getting further away. What is happening! Desperate, I run faster, grinding my teeth in frustration. But still I don't get any closer to the end. It's like I'm running on the spot. A frantic whimper escapes my lips and I fall to the floor in a heavy thump. The light at the end of the tunnel diminishes and I'm swarmed by the shadows once again. I feel the cool stroke of a tear slide down my face. _

_ "Auzreha."_

_ My head snaps up. "Loki?"_

_ He whispers my name again, the sound dancing around the air and echoing in the darkness. I can't tell where his voice comes from. It seems to be as if he's everywhere at once. Like he is one with the blackness. I call his name again and he replies with a third whisper just as soft as the others. _

_ "Where are you?" I ask, slowing getting to my feet. _

_ "Auzreha. Come find me."_

_ Ugh. Of course he would tease me like that! Hastily, I brush the tear from my cheek and peer around, looking for any sign of the young god. _

_ "Just tell me where you hide," I sniff. This whole experience has really messed with my emotions. "I'm unable to see anything in this darkness."_

_ There's a soft sound, a quiet crackling above my head. I look up, the palms of my hands clammy and my heart racing. At first there's nothing but the dark, but soon a shape forms, tall and lean. Two green orbs peer at me mischievously. _

_ "What ever are you doing on the ceiling?" I ask. _

_ He grins, teeth flashing white. In that moment right there, I see the playful, sneaky boy he once was, who found pleasure in chopping off Sif's hair and turning wine into snakes. The carefree god who held innocence and hope in his heart. Very rarely have I gotten glimpses of that man, and seeing the light glowing in his eyes brings new tears into my own. I reach my hand up towards him just as the crackling noise grows louder. Loki's grin falls, his eyes emptying of happiness and filling with fear._

_ A burst of red flames erupts from behind him and curls around his body. Loki cries out and writhes, but he seems to be pinned against the ceiling. I hear Nidhogg's roar in the distance. For a second I can't move, frozen with terror. Then I jump with my arms outreached. _

_ But it's no use. He's too high up. _

_ Loki's agonizing yells are ringing in my ears. _

_ Suddenly we're spinning. Everything is a blur of orange and green and we go round and round. _

_ "Loki!" I cry out. His raven-black hair falls into his eyes, which are hollowed in pain. His skin starts to peel of his body, blackened and charred. Little pieces of flesh fall to the ground like leaves in the fall, drifting back and forth in the air before finally kissing the ground by my feet. My heart is in my throat. Soon all that is left among the flames are his eyes - green and angry._

_ "They did this!" His voice hisses in my mind. "They did this to me!"_

_ All at once the floor disappears. My stomach flies into my chest as I drop into a fiery abyss. _

I awake screaming.

* * *

_**Thanks for reading. Please review and tell me how you're finding this story so far. I appreciate your feedback, whether it's good **_**or**_** bad! **_

_**And happy belated birthday, Moongrl088!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Alright, I feel as if some of you are itching to get some more Loki/Auz moments, so I put a teeny weeny one in this chapter. But don't worry, there will be plenty more to come as well! **_

* * *

"What's going on?" Jane exclaims, jumping up immediately and bracing herself against the invisible danger. Her fists clench in front of her face. If I wasn't so distraught I might have laughed, but all I can do is pull her back down and shake my head. I rub my eyes, the strange dream sending tremors through my fingers.

"Just a nightmare."

"Do you get them often?"

"No, thankfully."

Loki's burning body is still prominent in my mind, and my attempts to shake it away fail miserably. His screams fill my ears. The memory stings my eyes. The weight of his words pulls me down.

'_They did this to me.'_

But who?

Oh don't be ridiculous, I tell myself. It was just a dream. _Just _a dream, nothing more. I groan, sitting up. Beside me, Jane pulls out a small container and some peculiar instruments. She begins scraping some of the dirt into the jar.

"I'm taking samples," She informs me. "When I arrive back on Earth, Erik and I will study the atom structure - see how much different it really is from Earth."

I notice that she says _when_, and not _if. _Interesting. I eye watch her hands move carefully, noting the way she takes gentle care of each sample. When she's finished, tucks everything back inside her pouch and crosses her arms.

"Are we gonna get going?"

"We will stay positioned here," I say. "It will be more difficult for them to find us if we are moving, and it would do us good to rest and gain energy."

Jane nods in understanding, sits back down, and then begins talking of something strange called _astrophysics _and all her theories. None of her words make sense to me. Eventually I drift off and I'm not sure how long I've been asleep, but when I awake Jane is sleeping too. So I close my eyes again.

The second time I awaken, Jane is awake too. She stares up at the black sky, eyes wide. I guess she feels my gaze on her because she turns to look at me.

"Don't do that."

"Do what?"

The shadows curve around her face, making it difficult to see, but I catch her eyebrow raising. "Don't stare at me. You do that a lot. It's... kinda weird."

"Sorry," I apologize with a laugh. "How long did I sleep?"

Jane glances down at some bulky square that lights up, "Apparently for 10 hours. You must have been exhausted."

I gape at her, shocked. That means that today is our eighth day down here... and we've still yet to reunite with Thor and Loki. We've spent two days separated from them, and that scares me. Groggily I stand, testing out my shoulder cautiously. The muscles around the socket are tender and weak. I imagine my joints creaking under my skin, announcing their protests. It still aches, but less than before. I tighten my bandage with minor difficulties and then turn to Jane.

"You saw no sign of them when I was sleeping?"

"No," She shrugs.

"And when you too were asleep. What then?"

"Thor's not exactly a mouse, Auzreha. I'm sure we would have heard them."

Frustrated, I sigh. If we have missed them then we will surely die down here.

And then a green dot glitters in my peripheral vision. Small at first, I almost don't even notice it. And then it grows bigger as it nears, bobbing slightly. My chest swells immediately and I grip Jane's arm.

"It's them!"

Together we run through the darkness and towards the promise that the green light carries. With each step I take I see Loki's face in my mind. My heart pounds against my chest as if it too wants nothing more than to run into Loki's arms. Once they spot us, Thor and Loki begin running too. It's difficult to see through the darkness but I keep my eyes locked on Loki's green glow.

Almost there.

I crash into him, wrapping my arms around his thin waist and breathing in the scent of him: leather and musty secrets, with a touch of something tangy. Through the sweat and exhaust I catch a whiff of blood too. Beside us, Thor and Jane entangle themselves in a passionate kiss. I bury my face into Loki's shoulder.

Loki breathes into my hair and sends shivers down my neck. His fingers grip my chin, tilting my head up, and he kisses me hard, cold lips thawing as the heat spreads between us. I let myself sink into his arms, blinking back tears.

"You frightened me," I whisper. "I thought we'd lost you."

"I'll always come back," Loki insists. "I will not let this savage realm take me." He glances at Thor and Jane, and then pulls me away from them in a different direction. Giving us some privacy, I assume. When we're fully immersed in the shadows, secluded behind a rock, we stop. He lets a ball of green energy glow at his fingers, illuminating our surroundings. I turn to look at Loki for real now, and I'm shocked at what I see.

His face appears to be painted red by the blood that drips down his face and covers almost all of his skin. Now dry, it is cracking and makes his face seem like fractured and disfigured. Against the deep crimson his green eyes glow brilliantly. Reaching up, I place my hand on his cheek and sigh. Is this his blood that I feel beneath my skin?

"What has this quest done to us? Will it continue to ruin us if we do not give in?"

Loki places his own hand on top of my own. "We will prevail, Auzreha," He tells me. "I do not intend to fail."

"No one does," I say, leaning against his shoulder. Now that he's here, now that I can feel his heartbeat pounding against my body, the strangling sense of fear that had threaded itself into my body begins to fall away. Though the prominent stench of blood still comes from his body.

"Are you injured?"

"It is not my blood that you see masking my face," Loki shakes his head, his black hair no longer slicked back so perfectly. Small strands fall into his eyes. "We managed to wound the dragon and he fled. But... yes... I am injured." He pulls himself away from me and turns so that I stare at his back. I cannot help but gasp, covering my mouth with my hands.

"The monster did this?" I confirm as I reach towards the large gashes on his back. Three giant claws have left their mark in his flesh from shoulder down to his lower back, and his garments are soaked with blood. I have to bite my tongue to keep from whimpering any condolences - I know that Loki would not appreciate my pity. Instead I look calmly at the wounds and begin to dab at them with the sleeve of my robes. Loki flinches at my touch.

"Hold still," I order. "It would be better if I had water. Oh, over there." I lead him to the stream that flows several feet away. The water is dark and murky, like everything in this dreadful realm, but it does it's job. I rip the sleeve of my left arm off. I can hear him sucking in shallow breaths each time I dab at the gashes. As I attempt to clean them I find myself staring at Loki's profile: the long curve of his nose, the thin arch of his brow, the line of his jaw, the little dip between his nose and his lips. It makes me want to cover his face in kisses, but I know that sort of affection is foreign to Loki. Eventually I have to pull his robe back to acess the rest of his injuries. He casts me a look that I can't quite read before slipping his robes off with a wince, exposing his pale torso.

At first I'm stuck, not sure how to react at the sight of his naked chest. I have never seen any man's chest before now, so the sight catches me by surprise. His is toned, yet not overly muscular like I would expect Thor's to be, and it makes my stomach flip. My eyes trail down his abdomen and across his shoulders, in awe. Then I realize that he's waiting for me. Clamping my mouth shut, I continue to clean his wounds as calmly as I can, but the whole time I can feel my hormones buzzing inside of me. His lean form teases me, pale skin glowing in the dim light. Finally I drop the cloth and rest my hand on his bare shoulder, daring to give a kiss to his shoulder. My lips are tingling afterwards. His head turns and he watches my hand on his skin, neither of us speaking. We stay like that for a while, just listening to the silence. Then Loki stands and manifests new garments onto his body, similar to the previous ones he wore; green and black and leathery.

"Come," He says, and he leads me back to wear Thor and Jane cuddle together in each others arms.

"I hope I'm not... interrupting anything," Loki drawls, a glimmer in his eyes. "But we should continue on, for there is still a day or two journey ahead of us."

Reluctantly they stand, Thor giving his brother an annoyed look.

* * *

The rest of the journey is filled with complete and utter darkness. Only the constant glow of Loki's power illuminates our path, and even then it is still obscured by the unknown. There's a constant fear inside of me that Nidhogg will return. Loki said that the beast swore he would. And if he does, will we be able to defeat him for good? I see Loki limping slightly, and the fear inside me grows until it's crawling up my throat, threatening to choke me. Both Loki and I are injured, Jane has no training in combat, so all that's left is Thor. I look at the mighty God of Thunder - he may be strong, but is he strong enough to take on such a beast alone?

As we travel, we don't speak much. Jane and Thor converse quietly with another off to the side while Loki and I move in silence. Every once in a while Jane will talk for a minute or so with me, but she's too transfixed with her admirer to focus on anything else. Several times we have to stop and rest so I can tend to Loki's wounds. They seem to be healing quickly. Almost too quickly.

"Are you hiding the worst of it under your tricks?" I ask him at one point while I soak the gashes in cool water with the cloth. They keep splitting open and bleeding again. Loki huffs and raises an eyebrow.

"What makes you think I would tell you if I was?"

So I stop asking about the injury and clean the blood away in silence every time we stop for a break. We walk and walk, and then walk some more, passing rivers and giant rocks and a myriad of shadows, all of which I expected to jump out and attack us. Fortunately none did. When Thor finally announces that he can see a light up ahead I practically dance with relief.

"At last!"

"Took us long enough," Jane mutters.

We near the source of the light with caution, and nervousness, yet there is a sizzling excitement in the air between us all. This is what we have been waiting for.

A soft roar fills my ears; I recognize it immediately as the sound of a river. This one is big: bigger than any of the ones we've encountered before. There's a bridge too, thank goodness. If we had to swim across this one I'd probably cry.

"The river Gjoll," Says Thor, blue eyes narrowing. "It marks the entrance to Hel's domain."

Next to me, Jane shivers. Her brows are furrowed as she stares ahead. Loki says nothing, only blankly looks at the figure who holds the light on the other side of the river. Then Loki moves forward and leads us across the bridge, which is thatched with thin strips of gold. Peculiar, that such a glorious stone is down here in the depths of darkness. It makes me wonder what other treasures are hidden down here.

The icy water splashes up from the hissing river and sprinkles little drops of doubt onto me with each step I take.

Can we really do this?

"Halt!" Commands hoarse voice. A hand is raised into the sky before us, glowing with an unearthly pallor. It's a woman.. I think. She's got a mop of dull brown hair on her head, and she's covered in plain brown robes that seem to fall off of her body like seaweed. She wears no shoes to cover her blackened feet and a strange smell wafts off of her body, like wet horse. The lantern she holds in her hand lifts up as she peers at us with beady black eyes. Her face is somewhat deformed; her eyes seem too small for her face and her teeth are crooked and cracked.

Jane eases forward curiously, and smiles at the her, "Hi." She tilts her head at the strange woman with the lantern. "Who are you?"

"Jane," Thor murmurs, pulling her back. "Speak no more. We have yet to decide whether this woman is dangerous or not."

The woman narrows her thick eyebrows, staring at all of us one by one. Then she speaks with a voice scratchy like sandpaper:

"I am Modgund, guardian of the bridge into Hel's realm."

I glance at Loki, and see his lips curl up in interest. Modgund continues, and the sound of her gravelly voice slices at my eardrums.

"Before you go further," she says, "tell me your name and your lineage."

* * *

_**Okayy, thoughts on the Loki/Auz moment in this chapter? Anything you didn't like about it or liked about it? Writing Loki in love is more difficult than it seems, it is no easy task so your feedback is always appreciated! **_


	9. Chapter 9

Loki glances at Thor, whispering quickly. "Say nothing about us. We will never be granted passage if she knows our true identities."

"Why?" I whisper back.

Loki rolls his eyes. "Hel is not exactly a fan of the Asgardians..." He says nothing more to me, and we all stand still as Modgud frowns at us and waits for our answer. We keep quiet, the sound of the roaring river is the only noise heard.

"Every day I accept fallen men and women into this realm. Everyday. Yesterday five troops of dead men came this way," says Modgud. "They rode over this bridge like you. But you make as much noise as they all made together. You four are peculiar."

Her tiny eyes land on me, I bite my tongue.

"I can't say you look like those who have died."

Still we say nothing. I can feel her patience wearing thin. She lowers the lantern, pulling back. "Alright, since you do not wish to identify yourself then you shall leave now, and never cross this bridge."

We don't move. I look to Loki for guidance, but he stands smirking at Modgud instead - apparently he's more confident in this plan than the rest of us. The maiden sighs, the sound like a creaking wind, and she moves towards us in a few quick strides. Her face is inches from mine, so close that I can smell the rotten stench of her mouth and see the pale skin that hangs pitifully from her bones.

"Who are you?"

She turns to Jane, who's brown eyes are big and scared, and spits the question again. Neither of us give an answer. Angry, she whips around to Loki and shoves the lantern in his face so the deep greens of his eyes become pale and glittery against the light.

"Tell me your name," She rasps.

Loki sneers at her, his pupils constricting. "In time you will know my name. You will say my name, and you will worship my name. But not this day - today you will grant me and my companions passage into this realm and speak nothing of it to anyone. Do you understand?"

Her tiny black eyes study him, and finally she pulls away and steps to the side.

"You may pass."

Loki shoots me a mischievous grin before we finally cross the bridge, our mouths smirking in a silent victory. Then Modgud speaks one last time:

"Be warned. Those who seek out Hel never return."

* * *

The road to hell is laid out before us by a path of bones that wind down a shaded valley until it stops at a massive set of black gates. Behind the gates lies a castle dripping with blood. The sight of it sends a shiver crawling down my spine, and my feet don't want to move. Loki's hand touches the small of my back and his breath tickles my ear.

"Fear not, Auz. I will let no harm come to you in this place of death."

I look up at his face, and through the hardened shards of hate that line his features I see true sincerity.

"I trust you," I say.

He pushes me forward and the four of us begin the trek down the road of skeletons. Every once in a while a bones snaps under our feet - usually Thor's - and the sound is like the snapping of a whip. When we finally arrive at the gates we are met by a threatening growl.

Jane tenses. Thor grips Mjolnir. Loki freezes. I grip his arm.

The soft clicking of claws against stone announce the arrival of this growling beast and it snarls as soon as it's ruby eyes spot us. It's a wolf who's as tall as me and ten times as ferocious. It's body is drenched and stained in blood but in certain places I can see the glistening white that the fur once was. The wolf howls at me and I jump back into Loki.

"At ease, Garm," Loki croons. "We have not come to disrupt anything, only to talk with Hel. Propose a deal."

Garm growls, then snorts and dips his head, but keeps his scarlet orbs locked on us as he backs away into the shadows.

"How did you.."

Loki places a finger on my lips, his eyes searching the darkness around me. "This is not the first time I've encountered the wolf and his master. Now come, we must make haste and finish this task quickly."

The massive gates open with an ear splitting groan.

"Loki," Says Thor. "I trust you will behave yourself before Hel. I recall the last time did not end so well."

"What happened last time?" Jane asks.

Thor snorts. "Last time, they nearly killed each other."

We enter a dark hall adorned with torches burning with red fire. Loki glances at me and nods in reassurance. The walls smell of rotting flesh, and the ground is wet with a dark liquid. I lift the hem of my dress to keep it from dragging in whatever splashes at our feet - I'm terrified to know if it's blood or not. The tension in the air causes my shoulder to ache, perhaps in warning or in fear. Jane's breathing is short and shallow, her body tense with caution. I grab her hand, squeezing it for support. She smiles back.

The hall opens up into a large cavern and a voice stops us in our tracks, silky like honey yet clipped and cold.

"Visitors... how splendid. Tell me, what reason has made you descend into my realm and risk your pathetic little lives. Is it to mock? I've no doubt that is why the mighty Thor is present."

"Enough, Hel." Thor barks, stepping in front of me and Jane. I cannot see where the voice comes from. "Loki and I have come to discuss the most urgent of matters with you. Your cooperation would be most appreciated."

The voice doesn't speak for a few seconds, and then suddenly a fire blazes on the ceiling and illuminates the room with an orange hue. A woman dressed in black sits on a tall throne, half of her face masked by the shadows but the part of her I can see is flawless and beyond perfection. Milky white skin with raven-black hair and eyes that swirl with a green mist. I am taken by her beauty and suddenly become very self conscious. Behind her were rows and rows of faces without number, all turned towards us — the faces of the newly dead, faces green and black and rotting, faces less flesh than bone. Faces that speak silently of horrors beyond imagining, faces pitiful and hopeless. Many are scowling or leering or treacherous or murderous and in complete and utter agony. All of them with eyes only for us. And then I see one face among the rest that stops my heart:

Balder.

He stares daggers at me and Loki and I swear I can feel them stabbing into my skin. I have to force myself to look away before I crumple to the floor.

"Come forward Loki," Hel sings. "Let me look upon your face."

Loki exchanges a look with me before stepping forward beside Thor. His fingers rub together at his sides, the knuckles growing white.

"Hello, Hel."

"Oh," She exclaims. "You haven't aged a day... daddy."

"Ew," I blurt. "Don't call him _daddy._"

As soon as the words escape my lips my eyes grow wide. I slap my hands over my mouth as Loki whips around and glares at me. Really, what better way to make a deal with the Queen of the Dead than to insult her?

"Come out, little dear," She orders. "That's it, right where I can see you."

Slowly, I inch out from behind Loki's tall form and swallow a lump that's formed in my throat. Hel stares at me with her one green eye that's not hidden from the shadows, eyebrow narrowing. "What is your name?"

"She's with me," Loki snaps, roughly pulling me closer and jerking my sore shoulder. I cry out in pain.

"Oh father, what's this? Getting a little young with the girlfriends now, are we?"

Wait. Father? I stare between the two of them. "Am I missing something here?"

Thor steps forward, "Auzreha..."

"You mean she doesn't know?" Hel asks, grinning in mere amusement. "You brought her all the way here without telling her once who I really am? Who my true father is? Or who banished me to this place of death?"

I feel like vomiting.

"No," Hel drawls. "I suppose you would never do such a truthful thing, would you father?"

"Hel, that's enough." He growls, tightening his grip on my wrist. I bite my lip, doing all I can to wrench my arm from Loki's grasp. I can see him falling back into a hole of bitterness and resentment once more. A fractured man emerging from his body. He notices me struggling and looks down at me in disbelief.

"What are you doing?"

"Let go of me," I whisper. "Please."

For a split second I don't think he will, but then he does and I scramble back to Jane, breathing heavy. She shares a wide-eyed glance with me.

"Did you know?" I ask.

She shakes her head, "No."

"So." Hel's honeyed voice booms throughout the hall. "Tell me, why is it you have come, for it is certainly not to show off your lover."

Thor's burning blue eyes stare up at her with no emotion. "The nine realms need your assistance. Balder has died, his death being the catalyst of Ragnarok and if we do not salvage his soul than all realms are doomed to death."

Hel laughs, slick and haughty. "I suppose there's no need for me to ask who is responsible for Balder's death." Her eyes flick over to Loki. "Why should I help _you. _After all you've done for me?"

She lifts herself off of her throne and emerges from the shadows. It is now that I am able to see her full figure: half dead and half alive. Part of her face is mottled and rotten, the second eye red with blood. Though most of her is the image of a woman so flawless, half of her is that of a corpse, gray and peeling and slowly dying. The side of her figure that drips with death is so repulsive, I feel bile rising in my throat. The image of her body putrid and scarred forever burned in my memory. She creeps towards the two brothers, grim and bitter. I can see the resemblance to Loki now; her pallid skin and inky black hair, slim figure and prominent cheekbones. I never knew that a father's anger can still be found in a daughter's eyes.

She saunters towards Loki and stares coldly at him. "Why would I _ever _help you?"

Loki says nothing. Thor does.

"Please," the blonde god begs. "For all the realms' sake. I would not come here if there was another way."

Hel pulls back, thinking. Then she spins around and ambles back to her throne where the dead part of her is concealed in the shadows once again. Her expression does not change.

"I am not so sure," she says at last, "that Balder is as much loved as people say."

She waits for Thor or Loki to object yet no one says anything.

"However," says Hel slowly, "it can be put to the test." Loki walks forward, curious. She speaks so slowly that her words are only like punctuations between her silences. "If everyone in the nine worlds weeps for Balder then I will let him return to Asgard. But if anyone demurs, if even one person will not weep, Balder must remain in with me."

"We accept," Thor bows. "Thank you, for your most gracious offer."

"You may leave," She snaps through gritted teeth. Thor hurries over to me and Jane and begins ushering us out of the fiery chamber. But Loki stays back. I crane my neck and see him standing before Hel.

"Thank you my daughter."

I see her turn her face back to him, eyes cold.

"I didn't do it for you."

* * *

"Why the _hell _didn't you tell me that Hel was your daughter!"

"Brilliant use of words there, really."

"Shut _up_!"

I pace around outside the gates, my hand against my forehead and willing the bile in my throat to retreat back into my intestines. My stomach feels sick and my knees are weak; weak with fatigue and weak with storming emotion.

"Why would you lie about something like that?"

Loki rolls his eyes, sighing. "I never really lied, Auzreha. I never denied having a daughter - and you never asked."

I have to sit down. The bones crunch under my weight. How could I have been such a fool? To think that there was never anyone before me? Stupid, really. There were probably a myriad of women before he was locked away and forced to manifest me. It would not suprise me if there was.

Loki sits himself next to me. I do not look at him.

"I am truly sorry," He says. His voice is quiet and low, I can hear the rumble in his throat as he talks. "It did not occur to me that this may bother you."

"Of course it bothers me! Why would it not?"

He looks at his hands, long fingers folded together as he waits for me to calm down.

"She hates you."

Loki pulls back, lifting his chin and sucking in a deep breath. "Thank you for that, Auzreha."

"Why does she hate you?"

"Why wouldn't she? I looked away and just stood there when the gods abducted her from her bed and cast her out of Asgard into a realm of darkness - all because she was my child and deemed a monster for her appearance. She bore the curse of my name."

I huff, finding it difficult to stay angry. "How many other _children_ do you have?"

"Four. Odin's horse, Slepnir. As well as Hel, the wolf Fenrir, and the serpent Jormungand."

"You are teasing, aren't you?" I ask. Seriously though, a horse, wolf and snake?

Loki grins mischievously. "It's true."

I want to gag, but I don't for his sake. "Who is their mother?"

He hesitates, his forehead creasing. "A female from Jotunheim."

"Your birthplace."

"Yes."

I sigh, rubbing my eyes and feeling present ache in my chest. My frustration is still there but it's not as violent as before. "Was she beautiful?"

He turns to me suddenly. "Why do you ask these questions?"

My head snaps up at him and I see the twirling shades of green reflecting my image like a kaleidoscope. Millions of brown eyes staring back at me from his green ones. Though I recall the biting touch of his hand against my arm and I shiver. Something happened in that chamber. Something awoke the monster inside of him again.

"I'm just afraid... I... I am not the first you have ever loved."

As soon as I say the word _love _I wish I hadn't. Loki doesn't love me.

Loki looks at me with such gentleness that I forget there was ever such a dangerous and hateful man inside of him. His eyebrows raise into a shape of pity. I soak in the image of him here; the dark shadows attacking the paleness of his features, his thin lips pressed firmly together, black hair slicked back. Then his lips part and he says,

"No, Auz. You're the only one I've ever loved."

* * *

**Ah, okay. I got really sappy writing this last part haha. Did you like it! I hope I'm not making Loki too soft... **

**So what do you guys think? Will the Asgardians be able to get all of the realms to weep for Balder?**

**Thank you to everyone who's reviewed and favourited so far, I love seeing others enjoy my writing and my fantasies:) **


	10. Chapter 10

_**So sorry for the delay in updating, I was away on Spring Break, as I assume many of you were too! Did you guys go anywhere for your break? **_

* * *

We are nearly out of Hel's realm when the patter of paws emerges behind us. Garm's violent red irises flash in my memory, and panic snatches my breath. I turn slowly, seeing the nasty wolf charging at us from miles away. His blood stained fur flashes in the shadows.

But he's not alone.

Three other beastly dogs race with him, one of them noticeably larger than the others and pitch black in fur. The howls protruding from their throats are guttural and blood-thirsty. They are tiny specks in the distance but the thunder of their feet rumbles against the ground.

Loki, Jane, and Thor all stop and turn with me. I can hear Jane gasp. Her breath is trembling.

"That deceiving bitch," Thor growls. "I should have known never to trust Hel to give us her word. There is Silvertongue always present in her blood." His piercing gaze flicks over to Loki.

"She lied to us about a safe passage back?" I ask.

"I assume she never planned on us leaving from the start," Thor says gravely, confirming my fears. Loki huffs, "Damn."

"Uh," Jane starts to back away slowly. "Are we gonna run, or what? Because I really think we should run..."

Simultaneously we run, the pumping of our legs driven by the terrible fear that we will never make it out alive. I think of Thor's mighty hammer. Could these beasts overpower the weapon forged from the heart of a dying star?

My feet get caught on my dress and I stumble. The material snags on a bone and rips. One last glance behind me before I continue on and I see the wolves gaining on us with incredible speed.

We will never make it out of here alive.

"Hurry Auz!" Loki shoves me forward and we move faster. I grope for his fingers and squeeze his hand tightly. We should have never come down here.

As we scramble up a slope of bones I hear a chilling growl and feel hot, moist breath against my back. Loki stops and freezes, looking at me with wide eyes before turning to face the snarling dog behind us.

Garm's eyes, ruby jewels from the pit of hell itself, churn with monstrous violence and narrow at Loki. His matted and blood-stained fur rises, making his appearance seem even larger than he is. In fear, I backup, my weight shifting several bones beneath me. They clatter and rattle and Garm's head snaps towards me. It's hard to find the strength to breathe. Then Loki pulls his arm back and I see the glint of his dagger.

"I have always despised you," He drawls before swiping at Hel's pet. There's a spurt of crimson and Garm howls; a bloody hole left in the place where one of his eyes once was. The monster whines, lowering his head and casting a hateful look at Loki that glistens with the promise of revenge. Thereupon Loki sheaths his dagger and pulls me by the arms to the top of the slope where we continue our fearful flight. There are still three other beasts that could rip our throats out. And I seriously don't wanna die today.

Thor and Jane are up ahead, where the two smaller wolves snap at their heels and Thor continuously brings his hammer down upon their heads. I feel my stomach clench.

"Loki... where is the last wolf?"

On cue, the gigantic hound leaps from a ledge above us and lands facing us with a bone rattling _thump. _Loki steps in front of me, shielding me from the animal, but not before I get a good look of the wolf's shaggy black fur, shimmering gold eyes, long steel claws and threatening fangs. I can smell the danger off of his fur. He begins to circle Loki and Loki begins to circle him, while keeping me hidden in the process. My creator steps carefully on the ground, each black boot placed softly in front of me. His long, pale face is calm, lips pressed firmly together. Strings of his black hair (which desperately needs a trim) stick to his forehead and cheeks.

"I know who you are." Says Loki. "They call you Moongarm, and say that you are filled with blood of all those who had died. Shall we test that theory?"

He flashes a stream of green light at the hound and and uses the distraction to slip out his dagger and lunge at him. Moongarm jumps and they collide in midair. Loki falls and hits his head. My instincts tell me to run, to run and save myself and leave this realm of darkness. But my heart wants nothing but to rush to his side and make sure he's alright.

I can't do either.

Moongarm is looking at me now, prowling slowly in my direction. Panicked, I look all around for any sign of Thor and Jane. I see them immediately, but they are too far away to hear me. The realization that I will die now hits me hard and almost knocks me off my feet. I take a deep breath, letting oxygen flow through my dizzy body. Then I let it out, and stand taller as I stare into the eyes of death.

Loki and I should have never come here. We should have never bargained with Hel. Should have never left Asgard. Everything could have been fine if Loki never exposed himself, or taken Odin's throne. I could have been safe if hadn't fallen in love with such a deranged man. I should have never trusted him. I should never had been created.

Moongarm lunges, jaw opening. I close my eyes and prepare myself.

But the bite never comes.

I'm pulled to the side by a familiar set of hands, and Moongarm howls at his failed attempt. Loki's body on the ground fades away and I smile up at the real one in front of me, shaking my head.

"I don't think I'll ever _not _fall for that."

"Let's move," He whispers firmly, ushering me into the shadows beneath a ledge. Moongarm growls at our absence, taking a moment to sniff the air. Evidently he catches our scent because seconds later he's only yards away from us. My body tenses.

"Run."

At Loki's command I sprint out of the shadows. Moongarm jumps towards me but is cut off as Loki emits another blast of green light. The giant dog snaps and snarls. It's all I can hear as Loki pushes me inside a cave. We move faster and faster, and the cave begins to narrow until Moongarm can pursue us no father and Loki and I are forced to squirm between the walls. Though his angry howls still echo along the cavern walls for some time.

"Thor... Jane..."

"Forget them."

"But..."

"I said forget them!" His harsh, stony voice startles me. I lower my voice and try a softer tone.

"He is your brother."

Loki whips around in the cramped tunnel. His face is close and I can feel the heat in his breath and see the bitterness in his eyes. His voice is stone cold.

"Do not argue with me, _girl._"

I clench my teeth, biting back the tears that burn on the edges of my eyes. Satisfied with my surrender, Loki continues to move forward. I'm not sure how long we inch along through the passage. Soon my feet begin to ache and my muscles cramp up. As soon as I feel that Loki has calmed down from his sudden outburst, I try to speak again.

"What is this place?"

I hear Loki huff. He struggles a few more steps forward in the tight space before saying sharply, "One of the hidden passageways. We will enter soon in Midgard."

Evidently he is not totally calm. I shut my mouth again and we walk in silence and in darkness.

* * *

Thor takes Jane's hand and together they run, Jane being half dragged behind the able-bodied god. Though Thor is careful not to push too hard, conscious of his lover's weaker, mortal form. The snaps at their heels from the two wolves are too close to comfort. Thor glances beside him, meeting the reassuring gaze of Jane before turning his neck all the way around to catch a glimpse of Loki and the girl catching up. A flicker of relief washes over him. Though he is way beyond pissed off at his brother, losing him is not something he is quite ready for. Even if he did murder their own father in cold blood, _and_ start the end of the worlds.

A snarl near Thor's ear pulls him back into focus. The silver wolf bares it's glowing teeth and lunges. Adrenaline rushing, he tosses Jane aside - gently, of course - and whams the beast in the face with the glorious head of Mjolnir. Several fangs fly in the air like birds.

"Keep running!" He orders Jane, then spins his weapon around and around before releases another deadly strike. The hound wails.

Though these dogs of death threaten to kill Thor and his companions, he cannot bring himself to kill them. He knows these wolves: Skoll and Hati. He has crossed paths with them before. Though why would they attack him?

"Damn Hel," He mutters. Then he turns from the limping Hati and calls out, "Next!"

Skoll rushes at him, only to be tossed back by a mighty swing of the hammer. Thor laughs at the strength of his own power. Skoll growls.

Through the corner of his eye, he sees Loki and the girl, Auzreha, scurrying over to Jane. They all look frightened beyond belief. He turns his attention back to the wolf.

"Do you surrender?" He taunts.

The giant wolf growls again, the guttural sound ending in a throaty howl as the beast lowers into a crouch, readying itself to pounce.

"I accept," Thor smirks.

"Thor, we must leave now!" Loki calls, beckoning with his hands.

Thor grunts, swinging his hammer one last bone-shattering time before running over to Jane. The wolves limp away defeated. Thor wraps his arms around her small body and calls up to the obscure sky.

"Heimdall, if you can hear me, open the Bifrost now. We are in need of immediate escape!"  
There's a moment of complete silence, broken only by the ominous thumping of giant paws. Confused, Thor turns. Surely the two wolves could not be returning? He had been thorough enough in their injuries. Jane gasps, squeezing his shoulder. And then he too sees the dark shape loping along the rocks.

The giant black wolf. Moongarm.

"I thought you took care of this one?" Thor snaps at Loki. His breath escapes him as he whips toward the younger god:

Loki and Auzreha are shimmering away. Fading into the darkness like flames burning out. The Trickster wears a sadistic grin on his face that seems to linger in the shadows even after his body disappears.

"Why, brother?" Thor growls under his breath knowing full well that wherever Loki really is, he cannot hear this resentful question. Though perhaps Loki can sense the last few strands of trust that ever stood a chance, shattering between the two brothers.

Moongarm's massive claws click against the hard ground as he nears, and Thor feels a moment of complete and utter hopelessness. Where is Heimdall? Is this his legacy - to die, wrapped up in the arms of his lover, in this dark misty abode of the dead, betrayed by his brother and left to be remembered as the god who could not save the world?

Jane's arms tighten around Thor's waste. He pushes himself into her.

In the last second, a bright and magnificent stream of light branches down from the sky and claims Thor and Jane as it's own, pulling them back up to where they belong. Shock and relief beam through Thor.

He was safe, and so was his beloved Jane.

They land in the Observatory and immediately he wraps Jane in a tight embrace, inhaling her scent._ Violets_. She smelled of violets. He let the scent cover him and it wasn't until he heard the deep voice of Heimdall that he remembered where he was.

"Where are the other two?"

Thor backs away from Jane, letting his hand fall from hers as a bubbling resentment gurgles in the pit of his stomach. It hurt him to feel this way about his brother, but he could not help it. The mischievous and bitter man had crossed too many lines. The image of Loki's sardonic smirk fading into the shadows surfaces to Thor's memory.

"Loki has fled after failing to retrieve Balder's soul. Call on the troops. We must find him _now._ Loki must face his punishment."

* * *

_**Thank you for reading:) Review if you like it! **_

_**Just a heads up: there will be some more love-y scenes real soon. Don't lose hope;) And I hope Thor's pov was not too terrible?**_**  
**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Tonight I just saw Captain America: The Winter Soldier... It was absolutely wonderful! All you guys NEED to see it. Like, now. Go do it. NOW. **_

_**Anyways... onto the chapter. **_

* * *

"Hurry, Auzreha. I have veiled us from Heimdall's sight but that will not stop them from pursuing our trail."

I sigh, quickening my pace as we emerge from the dark obscurity of the tunnel and into a burning white atmosphere. The brilliant light stings my eyes, forcing me to shut my them as tears trickle down my cheeks. Being in the dark for so long has made me tender and sensitive to the light.

Loki's arms steady me as I fumble around blindly and almost fall flat on my face. He tells me to open slowly, and as the light gradually peeks through my eyelids, still the burning returns. I whimper and cover my eyes with my palms. Apparently the dark has no effect on Loki. Perhaps it is because there is darkness still lingering in the recess of his heart.

"I cannot do it," I say weakly, grinding my teeth. My face is wet. It's freezing cold out here too, which doesn't really help.

Loki huffs, then hauls me into his arms and carries me. To be honest, I'm surprised he can even lift me. I'm not exactly the lightest girl around, and he isn't exactly the most muscular man. But he manages, and some time later after trudging around for what seems like an hour or two he places me back on my feet and informs me that it is safe to open my eyes.

I am standing in a dimly lit cottage, with low brick walls and a dark wooden floor. Long green drapes cover the two windows near the door and there is a welcoming fire on the far wall next to two wooden chairs. There's a circular table that looks suspiciously like the one from our cell that holds several books and an empty metal basket, along with what looks like the mirror from his cell as well. Two beds are pushed into separate corners, dressed in thick blankets and a small pillow each. On a shelf that wraps itself around the perimeter of the walls lie hundreds of candles, various in size and shape. They emit wondrous scents that make the whole chamber smell musky and sort of like cinnamon. Welcoming the comforting scent, I breathe in deeply and relax. It feels like paradise compared to the mysterious and rough terrain of Helheim.

"What is this place?"

Loki eyes me. "Our chambers, for now. It's built deep into the side of a mountain, hidden so that no man will likely see unless he happens to stumble upon the doorway. I had to manifest it quickly and did not have time to create proper lodgings."

"No," I argue as I lean in to smell the scented candles. "It is perfect."

Loki's lips curve up haughtily and he saunters over to a chair by the fire, sinking into it. Grateful for the dimness of the cottage for my sore eyes, I lower myself into the chair beside him and place a hand on his arm. He tenses only slightly.

"How are your wounds?"

"They are in need of no cleaning."

"May I see?"

Reluctantly, and with a slight roll of his eyes, he pulls off his dark leather robe and turns so I can have a full view of the massacre on his back. Though not as gruesome as before, the cuts are scabbed and the skin around them is red and puffy. It still looks rather painful, despite Loki's objections. Still, I can tell that they are healing quite nicely considering we've no bandages or healing stones. I reach out and touch his injury gently and his back trembles, muscles rippling. I take a deep breath, contemplating how to word my next question.

"Are you... feeling alright? You seemed troubled as we were leaving the realm."

Loki works his jaw back and forth, staring into the fire with eyes shadowed and rancorous. "I am fine. You need not worry about me. I am stronger than you may think, you know."

"You may be the master of deceit but you cannot fool me." I lean forward. "What bothers you?"

He turns to me, brows furrowed in an way that makes him seem almost innocent. Then his visage morphs into a expression of exasperation. "There are no words to explain, Auz."

"Can you not try to at least give me some clarity in all of this? I want to help you, Loki. I want to _save _you. But there is nothing I can do if you won't let me in. Please."

Loki studies me, his eyes swirling pools of myriad emotions in which I see the lost little boy he once was, and the fragile, bitter man he has grown to be. I ache for him, for what he feels. And as he presses his lips into a firm line and turns his head away, I feel my insides sink. Why are things always so difficult with him? Why can't he just let me love him?

There's a few moments of silence, and I start to think that he will not say anything more. I sit back in my chair, letting my eyes fall to the floor. I focus on the fire, and the way the flames dance and reach for the world above. Though not once does a single flame reach it's destination; every single one is forever bound to the log like a prisoner in a cell. I watch as a spark flies from the fire and hangs mid air before falling to the floor and burning out slowly. And then he says my name, his voice smoky and rough. My head snaps up and the pungent orange hue of the flames make Loki's green eyes look vibrant and alive.

"I would give you my heart if I had one."

His words make my chest tighten, my eyes water. I don't really know what to say so I lean into him and risk a kiss. Loki doesn't kiss me back, not at first. Actually, he stiffens and pulls away, leaving me stunned. Why is he acting like this? Why has he reverted back into himself where he's hidden behind walls and isolated from emotion? Loki turns away, indifferent. Angry and embarrassed, I screech up from my chair and move towards the mirror. I focus on my reflection and I do everything I can _not _to think of the bitter man who sits behind me. The frustration I feel causes me to clench my jaw and grind my teeth. There's a washcloth and a silver bowl of water beside the mirror, so I use it to wash my face, taking extra time and hoping the dampness of the rag hides my tears. Then I grab a fresh one and dry myself, momentarily burying my face in the smooth fabric. When I look back up I nearly jump out of my skin.

Loki's reflection stands behind me in the mirror.

He watches me calmly, expression firm like stone, and he says nothing. His ravenous eyes makes my stomach squirm, and his still shirtless chest causes my face to redden. I put the cloth down slowly in attempt to still my shaking fingers. Pulling back my shoulders to gain some of my dignity, I turn around and face him. That's when I feel his rough hands grip my neck.

And his lips meet mine violently.

Electric fire surges in my veins as Loki's icy lips meet my own. Regardless of the heat flaming my cheeks, I shiver - as if he's a ghost haunting me with his touch and crawling into my bones. His long fingers hold tightly to my chin and the back of my head, and I let myself kiss him back. We kiss long and hard, more passionate than any other time before. Heat surges between us. I feel the world disappear from around me and I forget everything about everything. There's no Ragnarok, no Asgard, no Helheim. There's no dead Balder, no murdered Frigga or murdered King. There's no Thor or Jane or anything else in this world. It's just us, the creation and the god, alone and together.

Loki's hand slips down to the small of my back and a tingle shoots up my spine. I hear my own breath tremble before his lips crash down on mine again. He is intoxicating and alluring and _dangerous_. Through tiny glances I see his skin changing blue, eyes turning red. Then I close my eyes and sink into him, half afraid that this is my imagination. After all, could Loki really be this vulnerable? I ignore the thought and relish in the fact that this is here, this is now, and Loki is loving me like he has never done before. Calmly, Loki pauses and pulls away, appearance shifting back to that of his Asgardian character with his pale skin and emerald eyes. There is hunger in the two bright green gems that stare at me and do not look away. I swallow a lump in my throat, still feeling the riveting taste of his kiss on my lips and wanting more.

"Loki..."

"Silent," He orders, steering me away from the mirror as he bends down to kiss me again. His other hand falls to the place just beneath my collarbone, trailing down my front and then settling on my breast. Everywhere his fingers go I can feel holes burning through my skin and igniting my insides. I picture the Jotun woman in my place, imagine Loki trailing his fingers down her skin. And then Loki unties my gown and all thoughts vanish completely.

As I rest my fingers upon his bare chest he moans low and deep and soft, the sound making my heart beat spastically. I quiver against his hungry touch, and this seems to please him. A myriad of thoughts race through my mind but the only thing I can focus on is that _Loki is removing my dress. _

I do not stop him.

The material falls to the floor with a swoosh and and I give myself up with uncontrollable desire.

* * *

Vulnerable.

Powerful.

Those two feelings surged in his veins as he felt Auzreha's trembling skin and hungrily kissed her mouth.

How he could be those two things at once, Loki did not know. All he knew was that Auz made him weak but she also gave him power - and that was why he loved her. She gave him the power and attention he so desperately needed. She made him feel not like the monster he was, but like a man. She made him feel _needed. _He craved her innocence and longed for the sincerity she possesed.

Loki saw his own mischievousness reflected back in Auzreha's eyes and he let himself claim her, kissing at first her neck and then leaving a burning trail of them down to her shoulder. The sight of her unclothed arose a hungry desire from deep within. He was hungry for every inch of her skin and he relished in her quickened breath, delighted in the moans that came softly from her lips. Electric vibes pulsed between them as their bodies intertwined. In the soft glances she gave him he saw complete surrender. Dominance swelled in his chest as he pulled her close and felt her soft skin against his own. She gasped, winced, and Loki then knew that she was entirely his.

* * *

**_Alright.. how was this...? I hope I satisfied all you romantics out there aha :3_**


End file.
